Secrets, Blackmail and Lies
by Rawr-Chan
Summary: These two groups have always disliked each other... Until they're blackmailed and forced to turn to one another for support... But when they find out who it is blackmailing them, will their secrets destroy the newly made friendship? AU Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I own nothing but my OCs, Adamma, Breonna, Donovan and Alifa. I'm not making any money off of this. It's an AU story, so don't go complaining that I have facts wrong. I KNOW. I changed some things to fit in with the story. Enjoy!

* * *

Secrets, Blackmail and Lies…

Chapter One

So here I am. I have a story. A story I hadn't imagined happening. But to tell you, I'll have to go back to the beginning…

My name is Adamma, Adamma Jensen, but I'm often called Ada. I'm short, only about 5'2" or so, and I have blue eyes and light brown hair that goes just past my shoulders. It has a slight wave to it. All in all, I'm really not that exciting. I'm not like your average character in a book. I'm on the small side, and I sound skinny, I guess, at 108 pounds, but I think I look pretty average. I'm not top heavy, not bottom heavy, just average. I'm sure as hell not endearingly clumsy, and I can be bitchy at times. Actually I can be bitchy a lot of the time, except around my friends. Luckily they're around a lot.

Speaking of my friends, they play a role in this story too. First off, I suppose, is Breonna Seltzer, who usually goes by Bree or some variation of the word, unless we're calling her soda, because of her last name. Bree is more like characters in a book. She's taller than me, about 5'7" and weighs a bit more, but she's better filled out. She has a more hourglass-like figure. Then there's her stunning hazel eyes and her black hair that curls around her face. Me, I'm pale, almost as white as a sheet of paper, but Bree has a natural tan glow about her. I swear, I could lock her in a cellar for a week and she'd still be tan. Thankfully, we're still friends and she's not like some of the more cliquey girls at school. We've known each other pretty much since we were born and we're best friends.

Then comes Donovan. We met him when were 13 and instantly clicked. He's the oldest out of the three of us, a year older than Bree and myself at 18. His full name is Donovan George, which we laugh about, because it's backwards. Usually George is the first name and Donovan is the last. His mother calls him Donnie, but he hates that, so we call him Van. Compared to me and Bree, he's a giant, and he's only 6'0" (Trust me, compared to some of the guys we go to school with, it really is ONLY 6'0"). He's pretty good looking, I think, with blue eyes and dark brown hair. It's short with a messy style that suits him. He's a pretty tough looking guy and I think that's for a personal reason, whenever he's not with us he's working out a lot. I don't know why, and I'm not going to pry, everyone has their reasons.

We're all in the same high school together now, and at times (most of the time) I think that's the only thing that makes high school worth it. Why? Because we're the odd ones out. We're even the odd ones out amongst the odd ones out. There's the two groups, Me, Bree and Van are one and Matt and Jeff Hardy (They're twins, non identical), Shannon Moore, Greg Helms, Phil Brooks and a girl named Alifa Keene make up the other group. I don't know why we don't get along, I guess it could be because we went to two different schools before high school, but for whatever reason we don't. Us, being the smaller group, make better targets and so we cop the brunt of the high school teasing. That and Matt Hardy can actually play football, and well, so they have an in that we don't with the rest of the school.

I slid into class that day, just barely on time, watching as the teacher glared at me. I winced and went over to the left corner of the room to join Bree and Van, seeing as the other 'odd ones out' took up the right corner.

"What the hell made you so late?" Van hissed at me. He's sort of like the appointed leader of our group. Not because he's male though, more because he's the oldest.

"Sorry, I slept through my alarm, woke up with five minutes to get ready." I apologised, shrugging my shoulder, and he rolled his eyes.

Bree smacked him in the arm "Chill out Van, it's not like anything happened."

"What happened?" I asked now, raising a brow.

"Nothing. Luckily. Or you'd be in trouble." Van said the first part through gritted teeth, but then offered me a smile so I knew all was forgiven. I could only guess why. It probably had to do with them being picked on. Donovan is the brawn, Bree is the peacemaker and I am the witty one who stomps all over the jocks asses verbally. It saves Van getting suspended.

"Bree keep your temper down?" I asked him, grinning as Bree ducked her head a little and blushed. I was the only person who knew Bree had a crush on Van. He grunted his affirmation and I resisted the temptation to roll my eyes, finally turning towards the board and sighing as I found my book and a pen to copy the work down with.

Jeff, Matt, Shannon, Greg, Phil and Alifa (The last two were holding hands) were all sitting in the right-hand back corner and talking quietly amongst themselves. Shannon and Alifa were the only two fully concentrated on their work it seemed. I wondered vaguely if they had something planned before I turned back to my own work, scribbling down the answers quickly and fairly easily. I find Ancient History interesting, especially when it's on the Egyptians, and I could hear Van pausing every so often beside me to lean over and check what I had written.

All that aside, I was happy when class ended, standing up and packing my things away. I attempted to turn and walk out of the aisle, where I nearly bumped into Jeff who had just stopped to glare at me a moment. I rolled my eyes and shouldered him out of the way before leaving the classroom. It took Bree and Van a couple of minutes to catch up to me, and Van was laughing softly. Bree looked faintly amused too, and so I cocked my eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothin', You just should have seen the look on Hardy's face after you pushed past." Van informed me, obviously much happier than he had been when I'd first walked into class.

"Yeah well I figured I'd take a turn at being the brawn." I said casually, he laughed at first before realisation came onto his face.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, and I knew he'd reach out to tickle me next, so I was off like a shot. I could feel people staring as we ran past, and Bree was watching in the background with a grin- I'd assured her Van was only a big brother to me. So when he caught me and lifted me up she didn't seem worried.

Me, however, well I squealed.

"Bree! Save me!" I yelped to her, and Van glanced over his shoulder at her whilst still carrying me into the cafeteria. She laughed and shook her head a little bit, jogging to catch up with us. Van, meanwhile, was grinning at having caught me and only dumped me down when he reached our normal table. I pouted a bit at him before taking my spot.

"You are a butt head." I told him simply, he was sitting down across from me, and Bree was just taking her place beside me. She laughed and he poked his tongue out before speaking.

"Yeah but you know you love me kiddo."

"Yeah, sadly, you're like the older brother I never wanted."

He slapped my arm.

"Just kidding Van, of course I want you." I said, fluttering my eyelashes at him, causing him to snort. Then he picked up his apple and bit into it, causing me to look at Bree.

"So… Breester… You wouldn't happen to have food I could eat would you?"

"Why?" She asked me suspiciously.

"I was running so late this morning I forgot to get food."

"So buy something." She told me, shrugging as she pulled some chocolate cake out of her bag.

"1) Ew. Food here sucks. 2) Why would I when you have CHOCOLATE CAKE."

Van snorted again in the background and Bree pushed the piece over to me. "Aren't you lucky I think ahead." She said, pulling out another two pieces and giving one to Van. I snuggled up to her side and kissed her cheek. (I heard an 'Ew. Lesbians.' Comment somewhere in the background, but ignored it)

"I love you Breezy!"

Again Van snorted. I think he's turning into a pig. Bree shoved me away and picked up her cake. Bitch.

"I love you too Ada." She said calmly, and I took back my earlier thought.

Van just looked left out now.

"Hey I already told you that I love you _Donnie_, don't look so depressed."

"That's it!" He yelled, and I shrieked as he practically leapt over the table at me, ruffling my hair. We ended up on the floor, my hair all messed up and his knee in my stomach.

"VAN GET OFF!" I yelled and he rolled away. Bree was snickering in her seat. He offered me a hand and I took it, wincing as I stood up, but brushing myself off. Everyone was staring now, but I ignored it, they should be used to our antics by now anyway.

"I didn't hurt you too bad did I?" He asked concernedly and I shook my head after a moment.

"Nah. Cake will fix it."

Yet again (What is this, the fourth time?) he snorted and went to sit down, whilst I dived into my seat and started on my slice of cake. It was good. I guess I forgot to mention Bree is a GREAT cook. Unlike me. Hah. If I'd made the cake it'd be a twisted burnt, icky tasting thing. Lucky Bree made it.

Mm. Cake.

* * *

**Authors Note: **So, this is my new story! It's (obviously) AU. Very Au.

Yes, I know that Matt and Jeff are NOT twins, but for this story I wanted them to be closer in age so I decided to make then non identical twins. Also, obviously Shannon, Greg and Punk are all different ages, but for the sake of this, Matt, Jeff and Greg are 18 and Shannon and Punk are 17. Alifa Keene, my OC is 17, Adamma and Breonna are both also 17 and Donovan is 18.

Anyway, I hope you like it, hopefully it will be updated soon. Review and let me know what you think, I love to hear from you! I also try to reply to all of my reviews. Plus, take my poll ;) Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Once again, I own nothing but my OCs. I'm not making money off this… oh yeah and it is AU, so I know some facts are WRONG. Enjoy!

* * *

Secrets, Blackmail and Lies…

Chapter Two

"MUMMY!" I yelled into my large, most likely empty house. I hadn't bothered to check the garage for her car, but since it wasn't in the driveway she probably wasn't here. "I'm HOOOOOOOOOOOOME!!!"

There was no response, and I squashed down the hyperness, heading inside the house and letting the door click shut behind me. I dumped my bag on the kitchen counter and walked past it into the kitchen, noticing a note on the fridge.

_Sweetheart,_

_Got called to a meeting, won't be back til late. Left some money in our spot so you can order pizza. If you want to go to Bree or Van's house I don't mind._

_I love you Adamma._

_Love,_

_Mum._

Rightio, well that solves that problem. I walked over to our spot, which was this letter holding thingermajigger with a rolling door my mother had bought, rolled up the door and grabbed the fifty dollars out with a grin. Nice. I slammed the roller door shut, grabbed my bag and jogged upstairs, chucking the bag on my desk and fishing my phone out of one of my many pockets. (I was wearing a tartan print, knee length skirt with multiple large pockets all over it. It also had suspenders that I left dangling. Aside from that I wore a simple black tee and red ankle high converse.)

I paused when I caught a glimpse of movement outside my window and scowled when I saw the _other_ group of oddballs trailing into the Hardy household. Yeah that's right, I live next door to the twins. Lucky me eh?

I stuffed my phone back into a pocket and grabbed up my wallet, shoving the money in that before following suit and stuffing that into a pocket. Stuff ordering the pizza, I was going out. I glanced at myself in the mirror, combed through my hair briefly and made sure the black eyeliner I wore hadn't smudged before I jogged downstairs. I grabbed the keys off the counter and made my way out the front door, banging it shut and locking it behind me. I noticed Phil look up at me, the last one going in the door and he waved slightly. He's alright when he's alone, just not when he's with the rest of them. I waved back before pulling up my knee high spider socks and heading off. Truthfully, I had no idea where I was going, because I didn't really want pizza.

I got home about 45 minutes later, humming softly to myself as I unlocked the door and went inside. I tossed my keys down on the counter and jogged up the stairs to my room. I walked in and looked around for a moment, frowning. Something felt wrong. I looked around at my walls- all my posters were still up, and all my books still on the shelves… nothing seemed out of place. But then when I looked at my bed I noticed that on my black pillow sat a small red envelope. I frowned a bit more and walked over slowly, reaching out to pick it up.

_Adamma Jensen_

It read in small, cursive font on the front. I squirmed a little, looking around my room. Someone had been in HERE. I ran over to my wardrobe and yanked it open… nothing. Whoever it was, I'm pretty sure they were gone now. I have no idea HOW they got in here though, unless it was Van or Bree playing a joke. But why would they want to freak me out?

After a moment of just staring at the red envelope, I peeled it open and pulled out the paper inside. The paper itself was also red, and folded into thirds. I put the envelope down and opened the paper carefully, finding the same cursive print.

_Hello Adamma,_

_I have some instructions for you. Go to the largest tree in Kura Park at midnight tonight, or your secret will be revealed. If that doesn't compel you enough, if you do not turn up tonight, someone in your family (Your dear mother, perhaps) will be hurt._

_Goodbye…_

My jaw twitched at the writing. What secret? Who the fuck writes this shit? Maybe it was just Van and Bree kidding around. But they wouldn't threaten my mother… would they? They know how important she is to me. After my dad left us, she's all I have… No… it couldn't be from them, they wouldn't threaten her.

But I'm sure as hell gonna find out who did. Oh I'll be at that damn tree tonight. No one threatens to hurt my mother and gets away with it.

I folded the note back up and slid it inside the envelope. I glanced outside my window and wondered for a moment if maybe it was them… but then again, I didn't think that even they would sink so low as to threaten my mother… which meant, someone was seriously threatening her. I shivered a little with the thought and pulled my blinds down so I could change. I yanked my skirt off and pulled on a pair of skinny jeans instead, retrieving my phone and wallet from my skirt and squeezing them into my jeans pocket. Then I pulled out a hoodie, the pocket of which I stuffed the envelope into. Then all I could do was wait for midnight. Well, more like 11:30, it'd take me a little while to get to the damned tree.

Impatiently I went downstairs into my lounge room and turned on the TV, attempting to relax in front of it for a while. I ended up dozing off and when I woke up it was 11:17. Seeing that woke me up more and I rolled off the lounge with a thud and a groan. I went into the kitchen, grabbed a can of coke and chugged half of it down before stealing a handful of my mothers M&Ms, chucking them in my mouth and chewing madly as I grabbed my keys from the counter. I glanced around the house once more before heading out, shivering as a blast of cold air hit my face. I locked the door behind me and jogged off towards Kura park, trying to keep myself warm.

Hopefully I'd find out what this bullshit was all about.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Okay, so I meant REALLY soon apparently when I said the next update would hopefully be up soon. It's a bit (okay, a lot) shorter, but the next one will most likely be longer. I'm just on a roll with this one. I hope you like it.

Again, I'll say, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon lol.

Please Review, I love to hear from you guys and I try to reply to all of them! Also, take my poll ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **As I've been telling you, I own nothing but my OCs. Yes, some facts are off, but this is an AU story :) Please, Enjoy!

* * *

Secrets, Blackmail and Lies…

Chapter Three

Alright so here I am, leaning against the damn tree, still thinking about the stupid letter that got me here.

_Hello Adamma,_

_I have some instructions for you. Go to the largest tree in Kura Park at midnight tonight, or your secret will be revealed. If that doesn't compel you enough, if you do not turn up tonight, someone in your family (Your dear mother, perhaps) will be hurt._

_Goodbye…_

It made me so angry to think that someone was targeting my mother. I mean, I told you earlier, Van is the brawn in our little group, but when I get angry I've been known to put up a fight. I'm not really good at it like Van, but I can take a person down if I need to. I'd been waiting for about 15 minutes at the tree, my head pressed against the bark when I heard a rustling noise nearby. I stood up straight and peered into the darkness.

Imagine my surprise when Greg Helms appeared in front of me.

"Greg? Just who the fuck do you think you are?!" I demanded, balling my hand into a fist and drawing it out of my hoodie pocket. I was holding the envelope in it too, deep scowl etched on my face.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" He demanded, and my eyes widened when I noticed that in his hand he held an envelope as well. He frowned and glanced at where my stare was directed before he noticed I held an envelope too. "Shit…" He muttered and I nodded.

"Shit is right. Someone called us out here and I want to know who."

"So do I." A voice said from behind us, and I whirled around to find Phil standing there behind me, holding up a red envelope.

"Where the hell are these things coming from!" I demanded, still angry about the threat mine contained and Phil shrugged.

"Mine was on my bed when I got home."

"Same here." Greg agreed and I growled.

"Same here. Whoever the hell this is has been in our houses." I agreed, and Phil reached out to put a calming hand on my shoulder, though it did little to make me feel better.

That's when Donovan appeared.

"Van? What the fuck is going on?" I demanded as he walked up, eyes on the ground. He looked up and seemed startled to see Phil and Greg there with me, but he noticed the envelopes in our hands. He sighed and pulled his own out.

"I wish I knew Ada." He said simply, glancing at the other two. He clearly didn't trust them, but why would he, we'd never been friends. Then he glared over to the right, and I quirked my brow as I heard Matt Hardy's voice.

"Punk, Hurricane? What are you guys doing here?" He asked, returning Van's glare and stiffening at the sight of Phil's hand on my shoulder. Phil let go and held up his envelope and Matt's jaw twitched. He pulled out one as well.

"Christ…" I muttered "Everyone's got a fucking envelope."

I pointed out a shorter figure in the distance, jogging towards us. Matt stared for a moment before saying "It's Shan, and I'm willing to bet he's got one of these damn things too. I'd know that Mohawk anywhere."

I groaned a little bit, rubbing my forehead. This was not what I'd expected. This was turning out to be a convention of the oddballs. Jeff appeared soon enough behind Shannon, and didn't seem to be remotely surprised to see Matt there, though he scowled at seeing Van.

"So who wrote this shit?" Shannon asked, holding up an envelope, and Jeff glared at me.

"Yeah which one of you fuckers wrote this?"

"Excuse me? I have nothing to do with this bullshit, you're more likely to have written it!" I snapped at him, and his jaw twitched, but he didn't continue. I think it was because at that moment Breonna and Alifa appeared. Alifa looked pretty scared and both held a red envelope. When they reached the group, Phil immediately pulled Alifa into a hug and I smiled a little bit at his affection for her.

"What's going on?" Bree asked Van, and he shrugged, automatically curling an arm around her shoulders comfortingly. I was the only one who noticed her blush.

"Okay, so assuming none of us wrote these letters." I started, glaring at Jeff, "Who the hell did? What did we do to them, where the hell are they and why are we here?"

"How the hell should I know?" Jeff snapped, and I heard Phil sigh.

"ENOUGH." He said loudly, and we all looked at him like scolded little kids. "Was there anything… anything interesting on your letters?"

"Just to meet here…" I said tightly, not wanting everyone to know about the threat against my mother.

"Same here." Said Jeff, and almost everyone echoed that sentiment, except Alifa, and we all looked at her.

"Babe?" Phil asked, and with shaking hands she pulled out a photo of the swing set in the park.

"It must be a clue." I said simply before jogging over to the swings to see what was there. It took me a little while, but I found a red envelope taped to one of the poles. I yanked it off and ran back to the group at the tree, holding it up. "Found this."

"So open it." Matt said impatiently, and Van glared at him while I opened it with slightly shaky hands. I pulled out the red piece of paper and shoved the envelope into Jeff's chest harshly. He took it off me as I unfolded the paper and read it.

_EVERYONE…_

_I think it's time to look in the sandbox…_

"Oh for fucks sake!" Van cursed under his breath, and I handed the letter over to Jeff as well, and we all walked over to the sandbox. Everyone stood there staring at it like it was blood or something before I let out a huff and started digging. I soon found a large envelope and peeled it open. It had new ones inside it, one for each of us, so I passed them round to their respective owners.

I carefully pulled mine open and looked at the letter…

_Adamma,_

_I hope you enjoyed that little treasure hunt. Was it a nice trip down memory lane for you? Adamma, I'm sure you'll find that you don't want to play this game by my rules, but believe me dear, you will do everything I say or you will find that everything you hold dear to you is destroyed. It will be easier for you and all of the people you are currently with if you just follow orders. When you get your order you may share it with the people you are currently with, and no one else. If you try, I will find out, and your mother will pay the price. You'll get your first order soon Adamma…_

_Goodbye…_

When I looked up from my letter, everyone else was looking up as well and we all seemed a little bit shaken. I stuffed it back into the envelope and into the pocket of my hoodie.

"Whoever this is, they think they can give me fucking orders." Greg snapped, and Matt nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, me too." I said with a sigh. Everyone else soon nodded, and Phil pulled Alifa in close to him, clearly nervous.

"He said if I don't, he'll hurt Alifa…"

"He said he'd hurt you if I don't…" Alifa replied, looking up at Phil with fear in her eyes. He crushed her closer to his chest.

"I won't let anything happen to you baby…" He promised, and suddenly I felt a longing for the same comfort, but I had no one. Not like that.

"What time is it?" Van suddenly asked, yawning and I pulled out my phone, holding it up for them all to see. It was nearly 2am.

"Shit man," Shannon mumbled, "We have school tomorrow."

"Let's just go. Apparently we're gonna get our fucking orders soon anyways." Jeff grumbled, and he and Matt lead the way towards their house, all of us walking in silence. When we got there, Matt cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Listen… do you guys wanna stay the night? I know we haven't exactly been nice to each other in the past… but now… and I mean… the other guys are already staying…" He offered, and with a sort of wary glance at Van, we all nodded.

"Yeah, sure. But what will your father think?" I asked. I wasn't stupid, I knew that their mother had passed away and I wasn't gonna bring that back up.

"He's out on business. Won't be back til Thursday." Jeff said shortly and I shrugged.

"Okay."

* * *

**Author's note: **Three chapters in one day, aren't you special?! I can't help it, the muse for this is bashing me about the head.

So yet again, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.

Please review, I love to hear from you and I try to reply to all of them. Plus, don't forget to take my poll!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Once more, I own nothing but the OCs. It's AU, so facts might be somewhat off. Please Enjoy!

* * *

Secrets, Blackmail and Lies…

Chapter Four

Matt showed me to a couch I could sleep on, but after laying there until about 3:15 in the morning and not being able to sleep I got up and headed out onto the small patio that the house had. I sunk into a wicker chair and stared up at the sky for a while, shivering slightly at the cold, but feeling sleepier out here than I had inside.

Next thing I knew I was being scooped up into someone's arms. I parted bleary eyelids slightly and saw Jeff was the one picking me up. I can't say it wasn't nice, he had a very nice body, and being held to his chest was particularly nice. It was still fairly dark outside and I heard him muttering.

"Sleeping outside…"

I was absolutely freezing, but he soon must have stepped inside because a blazing heat overtook me and I let my eyes shut again and continued to sleep.

I woke up to Van poking me, and groaned, trying to roll away and finding only the back of the couch. "Fuck off Van."

"I'd love to, but sadly we have school, so you might wanna get up."

"Fuck you."

"Mm… no thanks." He said, "Come on," and I felt myself being draped over his shoulder. That was fine, I could sleep upside down. I could hear soft laughter in the background as he carried me somewhere before I got put down on a toilet (don't worry, the lid was down). "Get ready." He told me, before leaving.

I groaned but stood up and shuffled to the mirror, attempting to comb my slightly wild hair with my hands and then fix my eyeliner. It was a little smudged, but I could live with that. I stole some toothpaste and brushed my teeth with my finger before I headed towards the noise, which I hoped was coming from the kitchen.

Luckily it was, and when I walked in a bowl of cocoa pops was shoved toward me, and I hungrily ate it all up, almost inhalation. I noticed that everyone was looking at me weird, minus Bree and Van who are used to my eating habits.

"What?" I asked and Shannon laughed.

"You eat like a guy." He informed me, and I shrugged.

"Got it from Van." Said boy glared at me, and when I was finished Jeff took my bowl and put it in the sink.

"Let's go." Matt muttered, and with a groan I dragged myself out of the seat I'd taken in the kitchen and followed them all out the door. We were all still wearing the same clothes, and we probably looked somewhat worse for wear. However when we got out of the Hardy house, Phil stopped and pointed at my house.

"Ada…" He said softly and I followed the direction he was pointing in, dreading seeing my mother hurt. However I found that there was a black balloon attached to my mail box, a red envelope tied to it. I hissed softly, jogging over to get it. It had my name on the front, and on the back it said to open it at lunch, so I stuffed it in my pocket before rejoining the group.

"Not gonna read it?" Matt asked, seeming confused and I shrugged.

"It said to open it at lunch, so I guess I'll read it then." And with that, silence resumed and we all walked to school together. I think the site of us all arriving together surprised a few people, but nobody more than our Ancient History teacher, because when we walked into class we all sat together in the right hand corner, huddled up as a group.

I must confess, I didn't pay a lot of attention. My mind kept drifting back to the letter burning a hole in my pocket, as well as the ones before that. I really wanted to know who was threatening my mother, and I wondered what they were holding over the others, why were all of us being picked on?

When lunch came we all walked into the cafeteria together, earning us even more stares since everyone knew our two groups hated each other. We sat down at the table Van, Bree and I usually inhabited and everyone looked at me. I swallowed nervously and pulled out the envelope. I lay it on the table for a moment and we all stared at it like it was the epitome of evil. Then I pried it open and pulled out the letter. Bree and Van shifted away from either side of me to let me read it in private…

_Adamma,_

_You're the lucky person that gets the first order. I bet you're happy about that. Today, after school, you will be letting down Mr Keshet's tyres. I'm sure you want to know why, but I don't think you're in the position to be asking questions._

_Be sure to do it Adamma. If you don't, there WILL be a consequence. _

_Goodbye…_

"I'm not doing this!" I hissed, pushing the letter out to the middle of the table. He'd mentioned a secret in my first letter. Well I had no damn secret, so let him tell everyone whatever the hell he wanted. Mr Keshet was my favourite teacher! How could I do that to him?

Van and Bree scowled when they saw the name, but everyone else looked a little blank. I know they would see why I wouldn't want to do it, but I guess they didn't understand why I was so vehement about it.

"He's my favourite teacher. He sort of… well he gives me fatherly advice… he has since dad left.." I explained awkwardly, and Bree petted my arm softly. "I'm NOT doing this."

"You sure Ada?" Greg asked me, surprising my by using my nickname, and I nodded a little bit.

"Yea. I don't care. I won't do this to him." And then I changed the subject. "Hey Matt, why did you call Greg and Phil last night Punk and Hurricane?"

Matt laughed softly, "Greg is Hurricane, Phil is Punk, so you know." He said casually and shrugged. "Just nicknames we have for each other."

"Yeah." Phil chimed in. "Feel free to call me Punk."

I nodded a little and glanced at Bree and Van, "Well then, call me Ada, Breonna Bree and Donovan Van."

A chorus of agreement came from them, although Jeff was still rather quiet. He didn't really look me in the eye, and suddenly I found myself wondering why he had carried me in last night (Well, early morning)…

The end of school rolled around and we walked home, feeling a little higher in spirits than we had earlier. I didn't let down Mr Keshet's tyres, and I was trying not to worry about what our mystery note giver might do since I didn't. We stopped outside my house, and I turned to say goodbye when Jeff spoke.

"Maybe we should go in with you Ada… Just in case." Despite my surprised at his concern and the fact he used my nickname I nodded a little bit.

"Uhm… okay." So I turned and lead them all up to my house, unlocking the door for them and stepping in. No one was home, so I made sure the door got locked behind us.

They all looked around awkwardly and I gestured for them to go sit down in the lounge room. "I'm just gonna go freshen up real quick, okay?" I asked, and after I got an okay from them I went upstairs and tried to open my door. I jiggled the handle. It didn't budge.

"Guys?! Mind coming here for a sec?" I called to them, and soon I heard their feet on the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Van asked when he saw me standing outside my room.

"Door won't open…" I said, and Matt walked over. It made sense, he was the biggest. He twisted the handle before pushing at the door.

"Feels like something is wedged against it…" He commented before pushing it again. Finally it started to open. When it had opened enough, I slid in and flipped my light on. Both Matt and I gasped.

"What the FUCK?!" I shrieked loudly, and from behind me I could vaguely hear everyone rushing in closer to see what the fuss was about.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Le gasp, A FOURTH UPDATE IN ONE DAY. I think I might die in shock. I know. I just keep writing. The muse keeps threatening me if I stop. Please don't kill me muse.

Soooo, what do YOU think happened eh?

Please review, I do enjoy hearing from you and I always try to reply. Also, take my poll!

Oh, and as I keep saying, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, lol :P


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: **As I always say, I own nothing but the OC. This is an AU story, meaning some facts are wrong. Please Enjoy!

* * *

Secrets, Blackmail and Lies…

Chapter Five

"_What the FUCK?!" I shrieked loudly, and from behind me I could vaguely hear everyone rushing in closer to see what the fuss was about._

My room was trashed. The thing blocking the doorway had been part of my desk- the bookshelves that had sat on it. Clothes were scattered around the room and some of my posters were torn. It sent shivers down my spine. I took a step and heard a cracking noise. When I looked down I noticed it was one of my photo frames. I sighed and stooped to pick it up, eyes watering as I looked at it. It was the last photo of myself and my father before he left.

Don't get me wrong, I'm angry that he left. I don't understand how a man can just up and go and do that to his family, but he's still my dad and I loved him. I guess I still do. I also miss him. I felt the broken frame being prised out of my hands and placed on the only part of my desk still standing. The same person slung their arm around my shoulder and started to walk me out of the room, the others standing outside in shock. When I looked up I noticed it was Jeff who was holding me to his side, and felt even more confused.

I noticed it when I looked down. The envelope. I stopped walking with a hiss, and Jeff turned to me, a look of concern on his face, but it darkened when he saw the envelope I was staring at. I pulled from his grip, finding myself missing his touch, though I shook that away quickly, and went to pick up the envelope. We'd dawdled on the way home, stopped to get drinks and such… whoever was blackmailing us must have done it then. I flipped it open and pulled the letter out.

_Adamma,_

_Naughty Naughty… You should have listened to me and let down Mr Keshet's tyres. You'll do it tonight at midnight, I'm sure that will be easier for you. This is only the beginning. If you disobey me again the retribution will be worse than a few smashed items. This is no joke. Someone else will get their order soon._

_Goodbye…_

Once I was finished reading I handed the letter to Jeff, he was just standing there watching me, as was everyone else. He read it out loud, and Van walked over to hug me, tears brimming in my eyes. I didn't want to cry in front of everyone though, especially not when I could feel Jeff's eyes on me. I sighed softly and glanced around the room.

"I guess we have a while til Midnight… wanna help me clean it?" I asked, a little thickly, and Alifa nodded.

"Of course we'll help you Ada." She said, and everyone made their way into the room fully. Matt, Jeff and Van did all the lifting whilst the girls put my clothes away, and got rid of anything too shredded. Shan, Punk and Greg helped me to collect the posters that had been torn down. We managed to fix some of them, and stuck them back up, but a few had to be thrown out.

They then ushered me into my bathroom, Bree giving me some clothes to change into and told me to relax. She told me she'd make something for us all to eat, and I could hear everyone heading downstairs. I drowned out the low murmur of their voices with the shower, feeling a little numb with shock. Once I'd gotten over it a bit I turned the water off and dried myself. The girls had given me another pair of black skinny jeans, and Alifa, I think, picked out the only shirt I own with pink on it. It was black and had a pink heart on the left hand side of the chest- where my heart was supposed to be. I combed my hair and left it to dry naturally, putting on a little bit of make up before I grabbed my shoes and some socks. I was just about to head downstairs when I noticed something outside my bathroom window.

Greg lives across the street from me and the Hardy's, and I noticed a black balloon tied to his mailbox. I swallowed nervously and yanked on my socks, slamming my feet into my shoes and running downstairs. I nearly collided with Bree who was just about to come up the stairs- I guess to check on me. I pushed past her to find the guys, hearing her ask "Ada? What's wrong?" from behind me.

They were in the lounge room, and I noticed Greg on a couch. "Oi! Helms! There's a balloon tied to your mailbox!"

Everyone turned to look at me and I noticed Alifa looked frightened again. His face settled into a frown as he stood up. "I'll be right back."

I followed him to the door anxiously though, the others talking in soft voices again, and I watched as he jogged over to his mailbox, yanking the letter away from the balloon and opening it immediately. He read it before jogging back over, a stormy look on his face.

"What did it say?" I asked urgently and he shook his head, walking past me to the others. I shut the door before following him, and we all looked at him expectantly.

"It says…" He started and winced before glancing at me, "Sorry… but it says I have to write 'Adamma Jensen is a whore' on the side of the gym half an hour after you let down Mr Keshet's tyres."

My jaw twitched and I think I heard Bree gasp. "Wonderful. Where the fuck are we gonna get spray paint?" I asked.

"I have some…" Jeff said, sighing, and I glanced over at him, brow raised.

"What? I use it for my art!" He said, and I nodded with a faint 'oh' of understanding. Just then a 'ding' sound went off in my kitchen, and Bree suddenly stood and went to get the food. When she came back with it Matt again cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Do you guys wanna stay at our place again? It'll be easier to get out that way, since our dad's not there…"

"Sure." I said simply, I'd just write a note for my mum, and a couple of the others used my phone. It was getting to the point where our parents didn't care if we stayed at someone else's place as long as we notified them first. I grabbed up something to eat and chewed it eagerly, my stomach doing flip flops as I did.

"Uhm… guys… how do I let down a tyre?" I asked, and Shannon snorted softly.

"I'll tell you what to do before we get there okay."

"Guys, once we finish eating we should head next door…" I said, "My mum will be home soon and I don't want her to be suspicious."

Everyone agreed, and Matt and Jeff volunteered to lend everyone some clothes to wear so they had a chance to clean theirs. Everyone except me and those two had been wearing the same clothes for a little while now, and with all the nervousness floating around we were already feeling dirty.

I was sitting outside on Matt and Jeff's patio while everyone else was inside getting clean, and I think Bree was cooking dinner, lasagne or something equally delicious. I'd been sitting there for a while when someone joined me, sitting in the chair beside me. I was pretty surprised to see that it was Jeff.

"Hey…" He said, offering me a strange little smile. It was cute though.

"Hey…" I volunteered, attempting a small smile of my own, though all this niceness coming from him confused me. I wasn't really sure what to say after that though, so we lapsed into silence.

What do you say to a guy that you hate? A guy that's always hated you?

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Sooo, here we have chapter five. I didn't think I should leave you hanging for too long! The next update will probably be up soon, my muse is threatening to beat me with Finlay's shelaileigh if I don't keep writing, and I'd prefer to leave getting beaten with the shelaileigh to Mark Henry if I can help it, so I'll keep writing. Hope you enjoyed it!

Please review, I do love to hear from you and know what you think, and I try to reply to every review I get! Also, take my poll, the results are really interesting now it's a blind one :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Again, I own nothing but the OCs. It's an AU story so some facts are incorrect. Please Enjoy!

* * *

Secrets, Blackmail and Lies…

Chapter Six

"Come on, let's go." Punk said after glancing warily at the clock. It was 11:43, finally and it would take us about 10 minutes to get to Mr Keshet's house where I had to let down his tyres.

"You got your spray paint?" I asked Greg, and he nodded, gesturing at the bulge in the pocket of his hoodie. Jeff had given him a can earlier. Luckily there's quite a few bushes right by Mr Keshet's house so everyone else hid in them while I snuck over to the car- thank god it wasn't in the garage. All the lights in the house were off, so I wasn't too worried about being caught. I did exactly what Shannon told me to, letting down all his tyres before running back to the group.

I felt guilty. I felt angry. I shouldn't have to do this to my favourite teacher- someone who's almost been a surrogate father to me since my own had left. But I had no choice. Whoever it was that was blackmailing us had trashed my room, and that left no doubt in my mind that my mother would be the next target, though I did wonder how he got into my house.

I sat in those bushes for a while before I felt a hand gently take mine and lead me away, towards the school. We had to go there for Greg's order. I was feeling rather numb, lost in my own thoughts about how I'd just hurt someone I cared about, walking without thinking. I probably wouldn't have stopped if it wasn't for that hand in mine.

We were soon up at the gym and I looked up at the person next to me, who was holding my hand.

It was Jeff.

"You have nice hands…" I murmured softly without really thinking, and a blush rose quickly to my cheeks. He turned slightly to look at me, our eyes meeting, and a faint smile washed over his face before his eyes lowered to our hands- still connected. He gave my hand a comforting squeeze, and I returned it but only after I'd torn my eyes from his form to look at Greg, who had already started to spray my name onto the wall. Every so often I felt Jeff squeeze my hand slightly, though it didn't comfort me like I needed to be comforted, it was nice.

Soon Greg was done, and my name and those disgusting words were defacing the wall. I looked up at the sky silently, staring at the stars. Wishing things were different. I liked being friends with Jeff, Matt, Shannon, Punk, Greg and Alifa, but a part of me wished things hadn't changed, because then I wouldn't be being blackmailed.

A stronger squeeze brought me out of my thoughts, and I looked down from the sky and at Jeff. He simply pointed at our friends who were leaving before leading me in that direction. I let him, following quietly. No one spoke the whole way back, and my hand never left Jeff's even though I thought he would have pulled away as soon as he could.

I felt his hand slip away as we all walked into his house, no one speaking yet until Matt started to direct us to rooms. I was told I got the spare room, and Jeff stood up to lead me to it, so I followed in silence once more. We paused outside the small room, and I glanced up at Jeff quietly, noting that his green eyes were watching me closely.

He cleared his throat before speaking, "Uhm… my room is just across the hall… If you uh… you know… get scared or something…"

"Thanks…" I said softly before I opened the door to the guest room. He watched me walk in, turning away slowly as I swung the door shut. I slipped off my shoes before walking over and collapsing on the bed. I'd just gotten comfy when there was a knock on the door. I groaned but got up and went to open the door.

It was Jeff.

He held out a pair of shorts to me "I figured you might want something to sleep in that's more comfortable than jeans…"

"Oh… uh… thanks…" I said, taking the shorts off him and back came the awkward silence. He scratched at his arm uncomfortably and it was my turn to clear me throat. "You uh… you wanna talk for a while Jeff?"

"Sure…" He said, and I noted that a large smile spread over his face now. A very cute smile, I might add. I opened the door a little further, and he stepped in. I shut the door gently behind him.

"I'll just… turn around while you change." He said, and I thought I saw a hint of a blush on his cheeks. I nodded simply though, waiting for him to turn around before wriggling out of my skinny jeans and pulling on the shorts. I had to tighten the string inside them a little, but they fit well enough, though they were kinda long.

"You can turn around" I said as I pulled back the covers and slid underneath them quickly.

"You tired?" He asked, shifting as if to leave.

"No… no… Just cold…"

"Yeah… it gets kinda cold in here. You want another blanket?" He asked.

I shook my head before holding up the covers with a blush, "You uh… you wanna join?" He blushed a little, but climbed into the bed beside me with a blush of his own.

"This is kinda weird…" He muttered.

"Just a little." I agreed with a faint smile, shifting to lay on my side so I could look at him. He did the same, and I found myself studying his facial features, especially his eyes. "You know Jeff… I never used to like you before…"

"Oh..?" He asked, and I thought he sounded a little disappointed.

"Well… no offence… but you've always seemed to flit from girl to girl and… well… I guess you never really seemed to like me either…" I told him, and sighed.

"Yeah… I guess I am kinda like that."

"Why though?" I asked softly, and he sighed.

"Just 'cause."

"You never wanted to settle with one girl?" I asked and he awkwardly cleared his throat and looked away. I guess I was getting a little too personal for him.

"I never really hated you." He said abruptly, changing our topic.

"What?" I asked, a little shocked.

"You heard me. I never really hated you."

"Really? I always thought you did…"

"Why?"

"Gee… maybe the constant teasing and glaring?" I commented a little sarcastically and he sighed.

"Oh… yeah. I'm sorry for making fun of you then." He said and I blinked a little in surprise.

"Well… I'm sorry for thinking of you how I did." I told him awkwardly after a moment, and we lapsed into silence for a while. He looked thoughtful.

"You know, I would like to have a girlfriend..."

"Then why don't you pick one?" I asked, "I'm sure you've got plenty of girls who want to be with you."

But he shook his head, biting his lip for a moment "Nah… it's… complicated." I got that same 'too personal' vibe as I had earlier, and so I piped down again, watching as he shut his eyes and studying his face again.

"Who do you think is doing this to us?" I whispered to him after a while, not sure if he was still awake, but those beautiful green eyes flickered open again to look at me, a frown on his face.

"I don't know Ada…"

"I don't like this Jeff… it's scaring me…"

"I know…" He whispered, "Trust me, I know." He reached out and wrapped an arm around me a little hesitantly, but I took the affection, snuggling in close to him. My mother was the most important thing to me in the world, and whoever this was he was threatening her. I was more scared than I could ever recall being before. So scared I barely even thought about how strange it was for me to be curled up in Jeff's arms. I could even feel him rubbing my back in a soothing way.

I did notice one thing before I fell asleep though. Jeff smelt good. Really good.

* * *

**Author's note: **Another quick update! (The shelaileigh threat is working) Anyways, I hope you're enjoying the story!

Please review, as you know, I love to hear from you and I do try to reply to all my reviewers! Also, take my poll, the results are getting interesting!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **And from the top, I own nothing but the OCs. AU story, so some facts might not be right. Please enjoy!

* * *

Secrets, Blackmail and Lies…

Chapter Seven

"What the hell is going on here!" was the sound I awoke to later that morning. I think it was a Thursday but everything had sort of blurred together with the trauma so I wasn't sure. I groaned but parted my eyelids, only to find the sun was far too bright for whatever time it was, so I snuggled back into my pillow that was blocking the light.

"What on earth?" I heard another, softer voice say, and I buried my face further into my pillow. Then my pillow moved and rumbled with words.

"What the fuck guys?" It was Jeff. He was my pillow. I opened my eyes to find myself face to chest with Jeff's black and purple shirt. I glanced up and noticed that Jeff had one eye open, but he seemed like he might close it and go back to sleep any moment.

"Holy shit, I found pants!" That would be Shannon in the background, with my skinny jeans, obviously. For a moment I just dropped my head back down on Jeff's chest until those words sunk in and I sat straight up, Jeff's arm falling from where it had been previously lodged around me.

"We didn't DO anything!" I exclaimed, and Jeff groaned.

"Guys, I'm trying to sleep." He mumbled, pulling me in closer to him, but I squirmed away and nearly fell out of the bed. I righted myself into a standing position and pointed at the shorts I was wearing.

"SEE. Fully clothed!" Those who were there sighed, nodding before leaving, and I turned back to the bed, climbing in a little more carefully than I had climbed out. Jeff's arm curled around me again and I found myself instantly tugged against his chest, listening to the soft rumble of his voice.

"So they thought we had sex?" He asked, and I nodded, glancing up at him and noting the grin on his face, though his eyes were shut.

"We skipping school?" I asked, and he let out a short laugh.

"Probably."

I'd almost slipped back off to sleep when there was a knock at the door. I groaned loudly into Jeff's chest and mumbled a somewhat sleepy "Noooo…"

Bree stepped in after a moment and seemed surprised by my closeness with Jeff, but I sat up a little to look at her. "Uhm… I'm just about to go home and get changed, get some more clothes… you uh… you wanna come with?"

I guess she just didn't want to go alone, even though her house is only a street away. I sighed softly and slid out of the bed. "Yup. Gimme a sec."

She nodded and walked out. I checked to make sure Jeff's eyes were shut before changing back into my jeans and slipping on my converse.

"See ya Jeff…" I murmured before slipping out the door and heading downstairs to find Bree. Clearly she'd made breakfast, buffet style, but when I approached it she slapped my hand and gave me some toast, leading me out the door with her instead of letting me sit and pig out.

The walk to her house was mainly quiet, but when were alone in her room she finally spoke. "You know, you and Jeff looked pretty cosy back there."

"Don't you start too…" I muttered, and she glanced at me, raising a brow.

"Okay, but you do know his reputation, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Mummy."

She put her hands on her hips and looked at me rather sternly. She really did remind me of my mother in that moment. "I just don't want you to get hurt, okay?"

"I won't. There's nothing going on. Honestly."

"He is cute though." She said after a moment of thought, and I grinned a little.

"Well… yeah… he is." I said and she grinned at my blush. At least she did until I smirked, "But so is Van!"

She blushed deeply and threw a shirt at me. I was so busy laughing at her I didn't catch it and it hit me right in the face, making me yelp.

After that I waited impatiently while she showered, drumming out a tune on her desk and looking over the little Hello Kitty figurines that she had. Soon enough we were on our way back to the Hardy's. and I noticed a balloon in the distance. I groaned a little.

"What?" Bree asked, oblivious to the balloon. I just pointed, and her face darkened when she saw it. I upped my pace to a jog, and she joined me. I carefully undid the balloon and the envelope from Matt and Jeff's mailbox. At first I thought it was for one of then, but then I realised it had _Keene_ written on it in the same cursive print.

Bree looked at it over my shoulder with a soft sound. "Isn't that Alifa's name?"

"Yeah…" I said vaguely, and glanced up at the house. "I guess we'd better go in there and give it to her."

We walked up to the door and knocked, standing there for a moment before Shannon answered with a bit of a grin "Hey guys…" his voice trailed off when he saw the envelope in my hands though and his smiled faded.

"Great. Another one. Who for now?" He asked, not looking happy. I couldn't blame him.

"Alifa." I said softly, sighing and stepping inside with Bree, waiting to let Shannon lock the door behind us. He lead us into the lounge room, and I walked over to Alifa who was sitting with Punk. I held it out to her, and she withdrew a little into Punk's side. He slid it out of my hands and somehow managed to convince her to open it, though she didn't look at all happy about it, her hands shaking. Punk rubbed her back while she read it.

"What do you have to do?" Matt asked, we were all watching her for her response, and she sniffled a little before she spoke.

"I have to trash the cafeteria today after school. He says to do it by 10pm."

"We have to break into the school?" Greg demanded, and I sighed.

"I bet that's something we'll have to get used too…" I said softly, and Van growled from somewhere to my right.

"Probably." He agreed with me.

"We'll all come with you Ally." Shannon said reassuringly.

"Yeah, nothing's gonna happen to you, just like I promised." Punk whispered, pulling her in close to his side and kissing the top of her head.

"You guys hungry?" Matt asked, and we all nodded as I glanced at the clock. School was already over for the day, it was about 3. I figured we probably hadn't even slept until about 4 or 5am, then probably didn't wake up til 1pm. No wonder I was hungry. He left the room to go and order the pizza, whilst I headed out onto the patio again, sinking down into the chair once again. Everything was okay when I wasn't thinking about those letters, but every time I managed to relax again, a new one came.

A couple of minutes had passed when Jeff sat down beside me, and I glanced at him, a little unsure of our budding friendship.

"Hey…" He murmured in greeting, and I just nodded back. We were both silent for a little while.

"I'm really glad we didn't go to school today…" I whispered.

"Why?" He asked me.

"Because I didn't want to see Mr Keshet's face… that and I bet everyone thought what Greg had to write on the gym was hilarious." At least we had a good excuse for not being there. If we got questioned we could say that I'd seen it on the wall on our way in, so we left.

"We'll be okay you know." He said softly, leaning in closer to wrap an arm around my shoulder.

"I hope so…" I whispered, and I really did hope he was right, more for my mother's sake than my own.

"We should go inside now… it's cold." He said after another couple of minutes, and I nodded. He stood up and I followed suit, though I felt ten times colder than I had before now, without his arm on my shoulder.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow. I feel tired after all these chapters. So far you've had three more and I feel sleepy and it's only 3:20pm here. I may attempt to squeeze another one out, but if I can't just yet you may have to wait until tomorrow :O

Anyways, I hope you're enjoying the story, please review because I do love to hear from you and I always try to reply. Also take my poll! Much love guys! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **I STILL don't own anything but the OCs. It's an AU story so yes, some facts are off. Please enjoy!

* * *

Secrets, Blackmail and Lies…

Chapter Eight

When we arrived at the school it was about 9pm and I could see the words '_Adamma Jensen is a whore_' scrawled on the wall of the gym. It had faded a little- obviously someone had started to clean it away, and it wasn't shifting much. I felt a hand brush briefly against my arm, and glancing up I realised it was Jeff. He slid his hand into mine and led me past the graffiti and over to the doors we needed to break in through. Matt had grabbed a pair of bolt cutters, and soon enough we were in the school, thanking our lucky stars they had no cameras. Despite this we were rushing, in case they had a silent alarm.

We were only in there for about 10 minutes, long enough to smash up the cafeteria before running out. Despite having been so fast, we'd still all been careful not to touch anything directly. It took us about 20 minutes to get back to Jeff and Matt's place and we all filed in, Matt putting the bolt cutters away. There was silence all around the room we were sitting in, no one was sure what to say. Eventually Bree went and got some food from the kitchen with Matt and Van's help. I didn't even taste the food we ate, and before we knew it, it was time to go to sleep or we'd miss school again the next day.

Once the other's got settled Jeff and I walked together towards the guest room. When we got there he lightly took my hand and gave me a look. I nodded, and he steered me into his room instead. I was a little surprised at how much it reminded me of my own room. He disappeared for a moment to change, and I changed as well, into the shorts that were now sitting on his bed- he must have moved them after I left with Bree that morning. I slid into the bed straight away, curling up and shutting my eyes. It wasn't long after that when Jeff joined me, and I felt him pull me in close, both of us lying on our sides, him pressing me against his chest. I found that it was bare, which made me blush before I shifted to get comfortable, wrapping my arms around him.

I felt safe.

I woke up bright and early the next morning, and headed downstairs. I decided to make toast and found that a stack of books on the counter was in the way, so I shifted them away, but as I did a red envelope fell out, bearing Shannon's name.

"Shit…" I muttered, "SHANNON!!! GUYS!" I yelled. There was a few random thudding sounds which I think was people falling out of beds/off couches or whatever they'd been sleeping on and then running towards me. Soon they'd all assembled in the kitchen, and breathed a sigh of relief when I was okay, but weren't happy about the envelope.

Shannon stepped forward, "I'm guessing since you yelled my name out first that it's for me huh?" He asked, though he didn't seem happy about this. I simply nodded and held out the envelope for him. He took it, walking away to the sink, leaning against it as he pulled out the paper inside and read it quietly. I noticed Jeff was now standing beside me, looking concerned. I offered him a small smile, and noticed he'd managed to yank a shirt on somehow in his panic.

Shan growled softly, and I glanced at him. "What've you gotta do?" Punk asked, one arm wrapped casually around Alifa's waist.

"Destroy the library." He said, running a hand through his hair which was limp, rather than up in it's usual Mohawk.

"By?" I asked, since Alifa's had had a time restriction.

"Same. 10 Tonight." He told me and I saw Matt nod out the corner of my eye.

"Well we'll do it then. In the meantime, breakfast and then school." He said, taking charge.

I looked to Bree, and she sighed, knowing what I wanted. "Alright then, I'll cook!"

The day was a struggle to get through, but we made it. Luckily everyone was acting weird, after the events that had taken place lately- the writing about me and the trashed cafeteria. We waited until after school to attack the library though, since everyone was a bit on guard. We turned up at nine like we had the night before, and again Matt broke the new lock on the door. I was just thankful there was no extra security. Again we only took about 10 minutes, careful not to touch anything before we all ran back to Matt and Jeff's place.

We decided to stay there again, because yesterday Matt and Jeff had gotten a call from their father saying he had to extend his business trip for another week. It was easier for us all just to stay together, and for the most part we were old enough that our parents didn't question us not coming home, though we all reported in.

That's when Matt found the envelope. He'd gone to get something to change into when he saw it stuck to Jeff's door and brought it out to us. He handed it to Jeff solemnly who tore it open and read it. He actually winced about it and just held out the envelope. I took it from him and felt my heart drop.

"He has to destroy the art room…" I said softly, and everyone, including Van and Bree (and I guess myself) who don't know Jeff all that well, could sympathise with him. Jeff loved art, just as much as I did.

"Guess Mr Keshet is gonna have another bad day…" He mumbled, and I sighed, feeling guilty. The man was our art teacher, and his tyres had already been slashed this week.

"Time frame?"

"Midnight tomorrow." Jeff said dully.

"Great, school on a Saturday," Greg said, attempting to lighten the mood. It worked, but not much.

We ordered in more food for dinner, though conversation was lacking. We were all tired and sick of this mess, and I was confused about my feelings for Jeff. I put it down to the stress, but when we went to bed I found myself in Jeff's bed yet again, snuggled up to his side. I didn't sleep particularly well, but I think I slept better with him there by my side.

I woke up to the sun shining brightly on my face and rolled away from Jeff slightly when I felt a piece of paper flutter against my face. My eyes snapped open and I realised that it was an envelope. It had my name on it.

He was here.

He was _here_ while I _slept_.

I screamed.

Jeff sat up straight away, looking freaked out, and when he noticed the envelope sitting next to us with my name on it he pulled me into him and rubbed my back. A few moments later the others burst in the door. At first Van started towards Jeff, but then he saw the envelope and realised it wasn't Jeff that had made me scream.

Still in Jeff's arms I opened the envelope and began to read.

_Adamma…_

_This is not an order, merely a message. I wanted to give you and your friends my congratulations- you have followed my orders extremely well, except for one small mishap._

_Did you get your room all cleaned up Adamma?_

_Don't you worry about getting ratted out now kids, I'm not interested in that, I just want to hurt you like you hurt me._

_Check under the pillow Adamma. The next order is there, and a small… surprise._

_Goodbye…_

With a squeak I tossed the note away and reached under the pillow. I pulled out two things. One was an envelope with Van's name on it. The other was a Polaroid shot of me asleep against Jeff's chest, though Jeff's face wasn't in the photo. I looked at it in shock, turning it over to find.

_You're so beautiful when you're sleeping…_

Written in the back. I tossed it away from me with a whine, sending the envelope flying as well, and burrowed into Jeff's arms. He let me, stroking my hair as Van stepped forward and picked both items up. His face darkened.

"THAT BASTARD!" He burst out, making us all jump, Alifa even squeaked. I also gripped Jeff tighter, and he stroked my hair more.

"What?" He asked, though he seemed nervous about it.

"He took a photo of her sleeping." Van said, and I shut my eyes as Van showed him the photo. I didn't want to think about that guy being here while I slept. I felt Jeff tense up, but he didn't yell like Van had, just held me tighter.

"I'm just gonna read my fucking letter." Van muttered, crumpling the picture in one fist and letting it drop to the floor before opening the red envelope…

* * *

**Author's Notes: ***yawns* Well there we go. The eighth chapter and fourth update of the day. (Here at least). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. With any luck you'll get another four tomorrow because I'll probably write more when I get home from school.

I hope you're enjoying it. Please review, I love to hear from you and I try to reply to each of you. Also, take my poll! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: **Still DEFINITELY don't own anything except the OCs. It's an AU story so some facts aren't right. Please Enjoy!

* * *

Secrets, Blackmail and Lies…

Chapter Nine

"What does it say Van?" Bree asked softly, reaching out to lay a hand on Van's arm. I watched him from where I was on the bed, in Jeff's arms quietly. Everyone else was waiting too, though Bree's eyes were on the crumpled photo on the floor, not Van.

"I gotta wreck the music room." He muttered, clearing his throat, and Bree sighed, dragging her eyes up from the photo to his face. She slid an arm around him and tugged him out of the room.

"Come on, I'll make us all some breakfast." She was telling him, and with a last glance towards myself and Jeff, the others followed. I guess we'd be wrecking both the art room and the music room tonight. I glanced at Jeff, who was staring at the empty doorway now with a frown.

"Jeff?" I asked softly, and he looked down at me, giving me a brief smile. He slid away from me and got out of bed.

"Come on, let's get some food and then we can get ready for the day…" He said, and although he didn't sound that enthusiastic, I didn't bother questioning him, just slid out of the bed. He waited for me outside of the room while I put my jeans back on and we walked down to breakfast together. Bree had made the buffet style breakfast again, and no matter how freaked out I was I sure as hell wasn't gonna miss out on it. I sat down and started shovelling food onto my plate much like the boys were.

We all split up for a while to spend a couple of hours at home and agreed to meet at the Hardy's place again at about 2pm. I went shopping for a couple of things with my mum and had lunch with her while I was 'home' before saying I was gonna spend the weekend with the Hardy's. She gave me a funny look but just told me I was growing up. I showered, got changed and actually packed a bag with clothes, taking it over there with me. Since I was the closest I'd been the least worried about being late and even though I was on time, I was the last one there. Matt let me in.

"You missed the news report." He said, voice low, and let me dump my bag next to the lounge.

"What?" I asked, and Shan turned to look at me.

"There was a news report. On the school and what's happened. That's always fun to see."

I sighed softly. "Well we'll just have to be extra careful tonight…"

When the time came, we walked to the school in silence. Me, Matt and Greg went with Jeff towards the art room and Punk, Alifa, Shan and Bree went up the other end of the hall with Van. I winced at all the smashing sounds I could hear coming from the two rooms, and noticed Punk had his arms around Alifa, comforting her.

I wished I had someone like that.

Suddenly a pair of arms was wrapped around my midsection, and I looked up to see Greg holding me. "You looked kinda sad…" He said hesitantly, and I nodded a bit but didn't say anything, just stood there in his arms. He pulled away when Jeff came out, and moments after Van joined us as well. We left the school, careful to make sure we weren't seen and we headed back to Matt and Jeff's place, like we usually did.

I walked beside Jeff, watching his face, but there was no emotion on it. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were looking straight ahead. I knew he'd hated what he'd just done. Matt let us into the house and we all walked in quietly, gathering in the lounge room carelessly until...

"Envelope." It was Punks voice, and he was pointing to the TV. A red envelope rested on top of it. We could all clearly see '_Matt_' written on it. Said boy sighed and walked over to pick it up.

"Well I was bound to get one sometime." He mumbled, ripping it open and pulling out the letter. His jaw soon set, much like Jeff's and I could see he was none too happy about the order.

"What?" Greg dared to ask and Matt sighed.

"I have to set the football field on fire."

My jaw dropped.

"Midnight tomorrow. Well… technically today I guess… whatever… I just have to set it on fire. The letter says they left gasoline in my room…"

"Lets just crash for now and we can worry about this tomorrow, okay?" I said tiredly.

"No." Matt said simply, and I looked up at him startled.

"What?"

"Look, it's what? 1am. Lets just go back and do it now, get it over and done with." He said, shrugging a shoulder.

"Three in one day?"

"Then we can just relax tomorrow…" He pleaded with me, and I sighed, nodding. He went up to his room and took the gasoline that had been left and once more we headed to the school.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Jeff asked once we were standing by the football field.

"You're not." Matt muttered, picking up two cans and jogging down to one end of the football field to start covering it in gasoline. For about 50 minutes we watched him do this. When it was all covered he pulled out a matchbox, lit one and flicked it at the soaked field.

We didn't stay to watch it.

We got rid of the empty cans, and trailed back into the Hardy's house. Matt went to shower and wash his clothes and the rest of us went to bed, even though we were hungry. It was about 2:30 in the morning and we didn't care about the food anymore. We just wanted to sleep.

I slept in Jeff's bed again, for most of Sunday. When we finally dragged ourselves out of bed it was because we were too hungry to ignore our stomachs anymore. Bree made tons of food, and we spent the day lazing around and watching movies. No one else got an order that day, and god we were happy about it. There was a news report about the school of course, the blaze on the football field and the discovery of two classrooms that were destroyed. I spent Sunday night in Jeff's bed as well. I was getting used to sleeping with him beside me- it made me feel safe, especially with these threats going around.

Then Monday came, and that bore bad news. We found a balloon with an envelope on our way out the door to go to school. It had Bree's order. She had to destroy the chemistry lab. I saw the way her lower lip trembled at the thought, and I really couldn't imagine Bree destroying anything. Van slid an arm around her shoulders, and she hid a blush, letting him pull her in against his side as we walked to school. We'd be back there at midnight to destroy that lab…

I just wish this was over… But with any luck, once Bree had done, it would only be Punk who got an order… then this would be all over.

Wouldn't it?

* * *

**Authors Note: **Chapter Nine! Wow I'm tired. I went to bed at about 11:30pm last night, but didn't fall asleep til about 1:30amish, then I woke up after a strange dream involving Matt Hardy rescuing me from William Regal at 5:30am and couldn't get back to sleep.

Anyways, I'm sure I'll update again soon! :P

Please review, I love hearing from you and I always try to reply. Also, take my poll! You know you want toooo :P lol :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Well, here we are, chapter ten and I definitely still don't own anything but my OCs. The plot is STILL AU lol and facts are still gonna be wrong. That said, please enjoy!

* * *

Secrets, Blackmail and Lies…

Chapter Ten

I sighed softly, listening to the tinkling noises of glasses being smashed from inside the chemistry lab. I was so tired. Truthfully we all were, being up at midnight so often and still going to school and attempting to keep up with the work. I wondered what Punk would have to do… We'd destroyed almost everything, what could possibly be left? Unless he wanted us to re-destroy the newly cleaned cafeteria.

Soon enough Bree came out of the chemistry lab and Van hooked his arm through hers, and once more we headed to Jeff and Matt's. I could barely keep my eyes open, and if it wasn't for Jeff guiding me I don't think I would have made it there. I don't even remember getting into bed, I just know that I was in Jeff's arms when I woke up.

When we got to school there was a notice up for the chemistry class to report to a different room. Again we all sat together in Ancient History, though our teacher didn't seem surprised. With the recent crime wave it was a pretty relaxed lesson at least, so we all sat in the back quietly.

I think lunch time was even more welcome than usual, and we headed outside to sit under a tree instead of where we usually sat inside.

"Maybe he forgot about me…" Punk said hopefully, and Matt snorted. (I bet he's taking lessons from Van.)

"Oh, look!" He said, pointing at the sky "It's a flying pig."

"Oh shut up…" Punk muttered, pouting slightly, and Alifa wrapped her arms around him in response. I couldn't help but sigh when I saw the affection, and leant back into the tree instead.

"Shit, Punk, you got any gum? I forgot to get a new pack." Shannon grumbled soon after, and Phil nodded, tugging his bag over and opening the front pocket. A red envelope fell out.

"Looks like you're not forgotten." Greg said dully. Punk sighed and tossed a piece of gum at Shannon before peeling the envelope open.

"Gotta destroy the locker rooms by 11 tonight." He said after a minute, stuffing the letter back in it's envelope and into his pocket. "I guess it's a good thing right… I mean… I'm the last one aren't I?"

"It's all over?" Greg asked.

Bree shook her head though, "He said he was gonna hurt us, has he really done that?"

Well, I personally thought so. He made me slash my favourite teacher's tyres, he had Greg spray paint my name on the wall and call me a whore, and he got Jeff to destroy the art room. That all hurt me.

I'm sure it hurt Greg to spray that about me, especially since we'd become friends. I bet it hurt Alifa to destroy the cafeteria, I mean, she's so sweet and quiet. Maybe it didn't hurt Shannon to destroy the library, but I don't think he enjoyed it either. I know it hurt Jeff to destroy the art room, and it hurt Van to destroy the music room. Matt hated burning the football field and Bree was a lot like Alifa when it came to destroying the chemistry lab. I mean, I guess destroying the locker rooms won't really hurt Punk, but I doubt he'll enjoy it.

"She's right…" Alifa agreed, although softly.

"Yeah… I have a feeling this won't be over so fast." I murmured with a sigh.

The rest of the day blew past without me really taking anything in, and before I knew it we were playing basketball in the gym while Punk destroyed the locker room- at 10pm. I wasn't very good at basketball, a little too short to do much, but if given a shot I could get the ball in the hoop 7 times out of 10. Not too bad, I think.

We got Pizza on the way home, despite it being late at night, and we were all in relatively high spirits when we arrived at the Hardy household. We filed into the lounge room to hang out for a while, and Shannon went into the kitchen to get a drink. That's when the higher spirits went ZIP.

"Guys!" Shan called nervously from the kitchen, and we all looked confusedly at each other.

"What, is it a spider?" Matt teased, but the words died on his tongue when Shannon appeared in the doorway holding another one of those blasted red envelopes.

"What the hell?" Alifa exclaimed, and I was a little startled. She never said things like that, so I guess it just goes to show how horrible the situation was.

"It's yours Adamma." Shan said, handing the envelope over.

"What's he gonna have us do? Keep destroying the high school until we die!?" Greg said angrily as I ripped the envelope open.

_Adamma…_

_I hope you and your little friends didn't think we were done with this game. No no, we are simply moving on to the next level. Sadly we're almost at the end, so we'll have to enjoy the next levels as much as we can. All you need for this is a locker combination. You need to retrieve something, and you need to get it tomorrow, or else I might have to hurt your poor mother. Have fun Adamma._

_Goodbye…_

"Dammit!" I exclaimed, screwing up the letter and tossing it away from me angrily. Van scooped it up and uncrumpled it to read it out loud.

"Another level?!" Jeff hissed angrily, running a hand through his hair, "There's more of this shit?"

"Well all I have to do is look in my locker… I think." I said softly, shrugging. "At least I don't have to destroy something right?"

"Unless it's another envelope inside the goddamn locker." Greg muttered, shaking his head.

I sighed. "Lets just go to bed. It's not like we can even check my locker until then anyway." I said, and everyone agreed. I slid my hand into Jeff's on our way to his room, and felt him give it a small squeeze. I knew we had all been thrown for a loop by the appearance of this envelope, even if we had thought this probably wouldn't end.

I crawled into the bed and snuggled up to Jeff's side. "Jeff… are we really gonna be okay? I mean… how much longer can we keep doing this?" I asked him softly, and I felt him sigh.

"I dunno how much longer we can keep doing this," He answered honestly, "But we'll be okay… We have to be." He tightened his grip on me, and I blushed when I felt him kiss the top of my head. "Just get some sleep Ada… We'll worry in the morning."

"Goodnight Jeff…" I murmured, placing my head down on his chest and enjoying the sound of his heartbeat, as well as the gentle rumble of his words.

"Goodnight Ada…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's a bit of a short chapter, but that's okay, you'll probably get a new one soon :p

I hope you're enjoying it. Please review, I like to hear from you and I will reply to you if you do. Also, take my poll ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **I still own nothing but my OCs. Facts may be off since this story is AU. Please enjoy!

* * *

Secrets, Blackmail and Lies…

Chapter Eleven

The next day we'd all assembled around my locker. I opened it, and nothing seemed to jump out at me, so I leaned into it slightly. Then I saw something red, and noticed something was taped to the roof of my locker with red tape. I peeled off the tape and slammed my locker door shut before looking at it. I peeled the tape away from the object, crumpling it up in my hand and letting everyone see.

"It's a key." Shannon said, looking a little bored. I sighed and tucked it into my pocket with a shrug.

"I guess we'll find out what it's for later." I said, and we all headed off to class.

Later, we were all lounging around the Hardy's backyard when Greg glanced at us all. "Don't you find it a little creepy that this guy knows we're staying here all the time?"

"Just a little creepy." Van said, laying back in the grass and staring up at the clouds. Bree was laying beside him, eyes shut, and I thought that maybe she was asleep. Alifa and Punk were sitting close, talking quietly to one another, Shan and Jeff were play wrestling in the grass and Matt, Greg and I were watching. Suddenly Bree's eyes opened and she sat up with a yawn, standing up.

"I'm just gonna go get a drink…" She mumbled, heading inside. When she returned a few moments later she said, "Greg…" Softly and when he looked up at her she held out a red envelope with his name on it.

"Where'd this come from?" He asked, and she sighed.

"It was on the kitchen counter."

I heard Jeff growl in the background, he and Shannon had started to pay attention once they saw the envelope. "I'm not even gonna ask how that fucker got in the house AGAIN." Jeff mumbled angrily, watching Greg while he read it.

"I'm gonna need help with this…" He mumbled.

"Why?" Punk asked, he and Alifa were also now paying attention, though his arms were still wrapped around the girl.

"I need to get a key."

"Well we found Ada's didn't we?" Bree said gently, and Greg sighed.

"We had a better clue. Mine's in the football stadium, under a seat. No clue as to which."

"We'll find it Hurricane." Matt said reassuringly, and Greg seemed to calm a little bit, nodding some. "Let's just… go shower, and get some food and watch movies and shit." Matt said now, and with a collective sigh we all got up and headed inside.

* * *

When the lunch bell rang I felt Greg jerk beside me. "Would you relax?" I muttered as we left the classroom, "We'll find it." All of us arrived at the football stadium, wincing at the sight of the field. We all had a section to look through, and once we knew what was ours we started looking. After half an hour of looking under seat after seat after seat I heard Greg yell out "I GOT IT!!!" and we all met up outside of the stadium, finding that Greg held a similar key to the one I'd found.

We skipped the rest of our classes and headed towards my house rather than Matt and Jeff's. Their father was due home sometime today and we didn't want to get caught, but my mother wouldn't be home until at least an hour after school finished, so we wouldn't get busted. We were all sitting in the lounge room, a crappy movie on the TV behind us.

"I wonder what the keys are for…" Punk mused to himself, but got a response from Shan nonetheless.

"Obviously to open something," He opened his mouth as if to continue, but Greg cut him off.

"It's not a fucking treasure chest."

That shut us all up for about five minutes. I was the one who ventured to speak next. "Well at least this guy said the game is almost over, right?"

"Maybe, this guy is sick…" Matt muttered.

"We'll be fine… It's almost over." Jeff said, and Greg glared at him.

"How the fuck can you know that?"

"I don't, but one of us has to keep it together!" Jeff snapped right back.

"Please don't start…" I said softly, and Greg huffed but turned back to the TV. Jeff sighed and watched me for a moment before he too turned back to the TV.

* * *

The next day we were all sitting in the back of Ancient in a bored fashion, wondering where Alifa was. She'd gone to the toilet right before the bell rang for class and it had been a while. We were starting to worry when she walked in the door and rushed over to us, saying breathlessly, "I got the envelope. It was in my locker."

"Where's the key?" Punk whispered to her.

"Cafeteria, stuck to the bottom of our table. So we'd better hurry in there at lunch." She told us as she pulled out her work and started scribbling down what we'd missed.

At lunch Alifa was the first one at the table, and she was already eating when we got there. She flashed the key at us as we sat, and I dropped my head down onto Bree's shoulder with a yawn.

"Breester… wanna buy me lunch?" I asked hopefully.

"No."

I opened my mouth to whine, but before I could I heard someone say, "I'll buy you lunch if you want."

It was Jeff. I stared at him rather dumbly for a moment before I nodded, standing to go and get the food with him.

Once we were all fed we organised to stay at Phil's house for the weekend. He didn't live that far from the rest of us and his parents were going out on some kind of long weekend after work. The wouldn't get back until Monday. Where we were gonna stay on Monday, I don't know, but we'd figure something out.

Shannon pulled out one of his books near the end of lunch, opening it and then groaning. "This is getting lame."

We all looked at him and saw the envelope sitting there on the page. He picked it up and shut the book, opening it and pulling the letter out. "I gotta let everyone read it." He said when he'd finished, and handed it around the group.

_Hello gang.._

_It seems like some of you are getting tired of our game… But I suppose that's just too bad, because soon we'll be upping the level. If you hate this you can only blame yourselves. _

_Have fun…_

It was then I noticed there was a second letter in the envelope that Shan was reading. He groaned. "You gotta be kidding me…"

"What?" I asked, a little alarmed.

"I gotta get a key too. From the walk in freezer in the cafeteria."

All of us looked at him in shock. I guess Greg's and My clues and what we had to do to get our keys had been a walk in the park.

"Guess what we're doing tonight…" Matt muttered.

* * *

**Author's Note: **And another chapter! This is the third update I've given today… so maybe if you're lucky I'll give you a fourth. Hope you're enjoying this!

Please review, as I always say, I love hearing from you and I will reply to you :) Also, take my poll! Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **I still own nothing but my OCs. AU story, facts might be off. Enjoy!

* * *

Secrets, Blackmail and Lies

Chapter Twelve

"I'll be back in a sec." Shan said before disappearing into the kitchen area of the cafeteria. I felt nervous. We'd said someone should go with him but he told us to stay here and make sure no one else came. It was about 11:30 at night so I highly doubted anyone else would be coming. Punk was standing with Alifa, holding her close to his chest, I was standing by Jeff's side and Bree was next to me, though she was standing closer to Van. Matt and Greg were standing there looking nervous.

After five minutes had passed we started to get nervous, so leaving Punk, Alifa, Van and Bree behind as security, Jeff, Matt, Greg and myself went to see what was taking Shannon so long. When we walked into the kitchen we could hear banging, and I looked over at the freezer, noticing the door was shut.

"Shit! Guy's he's stuck in there!" I exclaimed, running over. "Shan!"

"L…let me out g…guys… I think the d…door is stuck!" He yelled, though he sounded a little hoarse, and was obviously cold. Matt pushed me out of the way a little ungraciously and started to pull on the freezer door. I didn't complain, just moved. But the door didn't budge, and Matt was even grunting, pulling with all his strength. I turned to Jeff and Greg.

"Do something!" My voice was a little shrill.

Jeff walked over and grabbed onto the large handle and started pulling along with his brother, but still it didn't budge. Greg joined in as well, and when I noticed the door wasn't moving I went out to the others. "Van, Punk, we need you for a moment. Ally, Breester, just stay here." I said, and the two guys followed me into the kitchen. Matt, Jeff and Greg were all pulling and still struggling. I was getting worried, Shannon had been in the freezer for a while now.

Van and Punk both joined in and the door let out a low creak, like it was finally starting to move, so I rushed forward to pull at the door as well.

Finally it opened, and Shannon tumbled out, lips blue and he was trembling. The guys let the door shut and I was so relieved I practically leapt onto him. I barely noticed he was holding a key in one hand, just that he was shivering. Matt pulled off the hoodie he was wearing and gave it to Shannon, who pulled it on gratefully. We joined the two concerned looking girls again, and instead of telling them what happened Shannon just held up the key in a shaky hand.

"Got it." He said simply.

Needless to say, we left, and when we arrived at Phil's house we forced Shannon to have a long hot shower and go straight to bed. He got the guest room of course, and then Jeff and I got the fold up couch. Punk and Alifa stayed in his parents room, Matt got Punk's bed, Bree got the other couch and Van and Greg took the floor.

When I woke up the next morning Jeff was gone and Shannon was sitting on the fold out couch watching me. "Morning Ada." He said and gave me a cute smile. I yawned and sat up a little bit.

"What time is it?"

"10:32AM." He said simply, and I groaned.

"Too early for a Saturday…" I moved to flop back on the bed but he wouldn't let me.

"Nu uh! Jeffro won't open his envelope until everyone is awake, everyone is awake except you and I'm impatient, so come oooooon." He whined, giving me the puppy dog eyes. I sighed and slid out of the bed to his cheering.

"Shan! I told you not to wake her up." I smiled at the sound of Jeff's voice and turned slightly to see him in the doorway.

"I didn't wake her up, she did that all on her own." He protested, causing Jeff to look at me.

"Did he wake you up?"

"Maybeee…" I teased Shannon.

"Hey!" He said, before running past Jeff quickly. I laughed and walked over more slowly myself.

"He's had sugar?"

"Caffeine actually. Come and get some breakfast."

I nodded simply and followed Jeff out to Punk's kitchen. I sat down and started shovelling food into my mouth whilst Shannon watched Jeff eagerly as he opened and read his letter.

He looked a little worried, so when I swallowed all my food down I asked, "What is it?"

"I have to get a key." He said, sighing heavily, "From the bottom of the pond at the back of Kura park."

My jaw dropped, and I heard a clinking sound that was Alifa putting down her mug a little too heavily. "You mean the pond that all the kids call a bottomless pit?!"

He nodded a little bit, and I felt like my stomach dropped, shoving my only half empty plate away from me. Van looked at me in shock- I never turned down food.

"When?" I whispered, and Jeff looked up at me, I wasn't sure which one of us looked more shocked.

"Tonight."

"Well this should be fun." Greg said sarcastically and I think he was attempting to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

I walked Bree to her place so she could get some clothes for the weekend (Matt and Jeff were going to get the stuff I'd left at their place for me, so I didn't have to worry about my own clothes) and while we were walking she turned to me, "So… how are you guys going?"

"Huh?"

"You and Jeff?"

"I'm… okay… and you'll have to ask Jeff how he is…"

"You know what I mean Ada."

"There's nothing between me and Jeff, Bree." I told her.

"Five bucks says you'll kiss by the end of the year." She said, snickering at me. I rolled my eyes a little.

"Fine." I said, and shook her hand.

We spent the rest of the day bumming around and watching movies, and at about 10pm we left Punk's house for Kura Park, carrying extra clothes for Jeff to wear after his swim. It was a cold nice, and I felt sorry for him having to go in that disgusting pond. I just hoped that everything would be okay and that it would all be over with soon. This was getting old… fast.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The fourth update of the day! You may or may not get another one. I'm tempted to write the next chapter because it has a REALLY BIG SCENE. xD

So, review! I reply to you all when I can and I love hearing from you. Plus take my poll~ The results are really interesting!


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **I only own the OCs and nothing more, the plot is AU so some details are off. Enjoy!

* * *

Secrets, Blackmail and Lies…

Chapter Thirteen

Jeff stripped off the hoodie he'd been wearing and pulled off his shoes- leaving him in just shorts before turning to us. "I'll be right back." And then he turned towards the pond, and dived in. I watched, feeling sick…

Bree was wearing a watch, and she was studying it closely. "Gosh, Jeff can hold his breath for a long time…" She commented after a minute had gone past. I was already starting to get jumpy, kicking off my flip flops and pacing back and forth in front of the pond. When it hit two minutes I started to worry even more.

"What if something happened?" I asked urgently, and I could see Matt's jaw tighten.

"No, he's too strong for that." Alifa said, but it sounded like she was convincing herself of that just as much as she was trying to convince us.

When it hit three minutes I made a whining noise and Van stepped forwards, "I'm going in."

"No!" I said, shaking my head, "No offence Van, but I'm a better swimmer."

In about two seconds I'd tossed my hoodie, shirt and jeans at Van and dived straight into the pond in my underwear.

As soon as I hit the water I felt freezing, but I forced myself downwards, kicking hard. That was when I saw him- he had the key in hand but his foot was caught in a bundle of ropes. He gestured urgently at me, and I knew he couldn't hold his breath much longer. I pushed myself down to the ropes and with numb fingers untangled them from around his leg. Once they were off I pushed off the bottom of the pond as hard as I could and grabbed Jeff around the chest to help pull him up. I was straining all the muscles in my body to get him up there. I pushed him above me as hard as I could and his head broke the surface before I did, both us gasping for air- I'd used up most of mine swimming as hard as I did. He coughed a bit and we both swam over to the side. Matt helped Jeff out and Van helped to pull me out.

I started shivering straight away, and was glad I was wearing black underwear, not white underwear. Jeff held up the key, and forced me to use the towel they'd brought alone with the spare clothes first. Once I was dry I pulled my clothes back on, still shivering and Jeff dried as quick as he could before dressing. Once we were getting warm, Matt turned to me.

"What happened?"

"His f…foot got caught in some r…rope…" I stuttered out, still shivering from the cold. Then Jeff slung his arm along with the extra hoodie around my shoulders and pulled me in close to him.

"Thanks…" He said and kissed the top of my head. I fought back tears of relief and snuggled closer to him.

"Let's just go and get some rest." I said softly, and Bree nodded, everyone started walking, not wanting to push us. I walked along with Jeff quietly, shivering even with the added warmth.

When we got back to Punk's we both took a long hot shower and then retreated to bed. I was in the spare room with Jeff, snuggled close to him and believe it or not, still trying not to cry.

"Jeff?" I whispered, and I felt him shift slightly, running a hand through my hair.

"Yeah Ada?"

"Are you okay?" I asked, and he forced me to look up at him, concern growing on his face when he saw my eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm fine… Thanks to you. You were brave today."

"I guess…" I mumbled, hugging him tightly and snuggling in. "I was scared today…"

"So was I… but everything's okay, just like I said, isn't it?"

I nodded a little bit, he was right. "Well then get some sleep." He whispered, kissing the top of my head and gently stroking my hair until I slipped off into dreamland.

"Wake the fuck up!!"

I woke up to Matt's voice yelling and groaned a little bit before letting go of Jeff and crawling out of bed. He followed me and we both went downstairs, sleepy. It was almost 2 in the afternoon though- we'd really slept in.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Jeff asked through a yawn, and I scratched my head.

"I have to get my key." Van said simply, "From the music room at school. We don't all have to go, just a couple of us. I don't want us all stressing over it."

Bree pulled me aside into the kitchen with her and Ally while the others talked. "Sooo, do I get my five bucks yet?"

"No." I said before biting into the piece of toast she'd buttered for me and soon swallowing it down.

"Don't eat too much, the guys ordered pizza." Ally told me, and I nodded, deciding to just have the one piece of toast for now. Van, Matt and Greg all left for the school while we waited for the pizza. The pizza arrived right before they got back, Van holding up the key triumphantly before we all tucked into the pizza. Bree had 2 slices, Ally had 3. I had 10. Yeah I know, I'm a pig, but I was glad to have my appetite back after losing it when I heard Jeff was going in that pond.

"Uhm… guys…" Matt started when we'd all finished eating, and I looked up at him. "We also found this with the key." He said, holding up a red envelope with his name written on it.

"Shit." Shan muttered, and I sighed softly.

"But no worries, it was in the art room, so we stopped by and got it before we left." Matt said, grinning a little and I sighed with relief.

* * *

It was Tuesday before anything happened. We were now staying at my place because my mother had her own business related trip. It wasn't often this happened in a small town, two people going away so close together, but we thanked our lucky stars for it- not wanting our parents to know.

We were at school when Bree found the envelope in her locker. "That bastard…" She hissed once she'd read it, chewing on her lip.

"Bree-bree, what's wrong?" I asked, stepping forwards and reaching out for her arm.

"I have to get my key from the roof."

"What's so bad about that?" Greg asked obliviously, and Van glared at him.

"Bree's afraid of heights." Van explained and I grabbed her hand.

"Me or Van will come with you Bree-bree. It'll be okay." I assured her, and she looked to Van and held out her other hand. He smiled and took it, nodding at me. I let go, and he led her away, towards the stairs that lead to the rooftop.

About 10 minutes later they came back. Bree was shaking, and looked terrified, but she was clutching the key.

"What happened?" I asked Van, a little shocked at her state.

"Fucker put it right on the ledge." He muttered, "It scared the shit out of her, so I grabbed it. I think that just scared her more."

"Please tell me this is almost over…" Bree whispered, and Punk sighed.

"I'm the only one who doesn't have a key yet. It might be over soon…" He said, shrugging hopefully.

I only hoped the price to pay for this key wasn't too high…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Aren't you lucky?! Another update. BIG SCENE, just like I said eh? Well then, get reviewing ;) lol. Next update will be up sometime soon, probably tomorrow unless I can't stop myself from typing lol.

Please review, I love to hear from you and I try to reply to every review I get! Also, don't forget to take my poll if you haven't!


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **Yet again, nothing but the OCs are mine. It's AU, so some facts are off. Nonetheless, Enjoy!

* * *

Secrets, Blackmail and Lies

Chapter Fourteen

"Guys, Get up!" I heard Greg yelling from downstairs, and shifted a little bit from my position against my pillow, also known as Jeff.

With a yawn I sat up, "Bossing me around in my own home…" I mumbled to myself, untangling myself from Jeff's arms and sliding out of the bed. Jeff woke up with a groan and moments later followed me out of the bed. I turned to walk towards my door and stopped with a gasp.

"What?" I heard Jeff ask, "You okay?" Then he must have looked up at the door. "Fuck!" He exclaimed, walking around me and yanking the letter that had been taped on the door down. "It's Punk's."

"Well let's go out there and give it to him…" I murmured, walking over to his side with a shiver, opening my door and leading the way downstairs. We walked into my kitchen and I heard Jeff hold out the envelope to Punk and say something like 'this is yours'.

I sat down and watched Punk open it as Bree put a plate of food in front of me. Punk soon snorted and rolled his eyes, "Well, this will be fun." He muttered sarcastically.

"What?" Alifa asked hesitantly and he sighed, glancing at her warily.

"My key. It's at the top of the flagpole."

"No." Alifa said simply. "No you are not climbing the flagpole!!"

"I have to." He argued.

"It's too dangerous!"

"Ally… I'll be okay." He assured her, kissing her softly when she looked at him with tearful eyes. He then looked at the rest of us. "I gotta do it tonight."

So that's where we were after school. Yet another night spent on the school grounds doing what this guy, whoever he was, was ordering us to do.

"This is gonna suck." Punk muttered, running his hands along the smooth surface of the pole and trying to figure out if there was any particular way to climb it.

"You'd better not fall…" Alifa whimpered, and he turned to give her a hug and a kiss before he climbed up. I watched them quietly for a moment, feeling lonely- I wanted someone to be with too. They were so happy together.

"I won't." Punk promised her.

"And no showing off, because that's how you got hurt last time."

"Ally, I'll be fine." He told her, giving her hands one last squeeze before walking over to the pole. He latched onto it and started making his way up the pole, thought slowly.

"Damn, he's good at this," I hear Shan mutter and Greg snorted. I could see Bree holding Alifa's hand as we all craned our necks back so we could watch. He almost slipped once and I thought Ally was gonna scream, but somehow she kept it together. He cheered from the top once he'd retrieved the key, but of course that was only half the battle. Soon enough he was far enough down that he could jump the rest of the way, and the moment that his feet touched the floor Ally leapt on him, nearly taking him down.

"Thank god you're okay!"

"Yeah but it's gonna hurt like a bitch in the morning."

"At least you're not dead!" She exclaimed, almost hysterically and Punk decided it would be a good idea to shut up, instead just stroking her hair. Soon enough we headed back to my house where I wondered when the next envelope would come. I doubted this whole thing was over.

Nothing was waiting for us.

In bed, later I looked up at Jeff. "Jeff?" I whispered, and I saw his eyelids flutter, and within moment his green eyes were looking at me.

"Yes Ada?"

"You think this is all over?"

He sighed softly and shook his head, "No. I don't. But let's just enjoy the peace we have while we have it."

And with that I lay my head down on his chest and let myself fall asleep in his arms. I never thought I'd say it before, but I felt very safe there in Jeff Hardy's arms.

Nothing like a crazy blackmailing stalker to bring people together.

The next day, all of Thursday passed without any of us getting an envelope. We lazed around my lounge room for a while, feeling suspicious.

"Guys… what if it's really over?" Bree whispered, glancing around at us all.

"I don't know… what's with the keys?" Van said, not sounding convinced.

"Yeah…" Greg agreed, "It just seems like this guy is fucking with us again, you know, there must be more."

"There probably is. But we'll just have to wait." Matt said.

"I hate waiting." That was Shan.

"We just have to enjoy the peace we have while we have it." I said simply, and Punk frowned as he looked at me.

"That sounds like something Jeff would say."

"That's because he did say it." I said calmly, and noticed Bree grin.

"So, what's for dinner?" Jeff asked, bluntly changing the subject, and Shannon, Matt, Greg and Punk all started arguing over what we should eat. I flashed him a grateful smile before standing up and stretching a little bit.

"Why don't we just go out to McDonald's or something?" Bree asked and all four boys looked at her like she was an alien before agreeing enthusiastically.

We ended up spending a couple of hours at McDonalds and the park nearby, just dicking around and in general enjoying ourselves. It was nice, for once we weren't worrying about letters and having to do something because of them, though I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't expecting to find a letter when we got back to my place. We didn't however, in fact, we made it through the rest of the night without interruptions, and I lay where I was, in bed for a while, studying Jeff's face. Wondering what would happen if this really was over. Would we still be friends? Would we ever be more?

I knew we couldn't keep this up much longer, the nine of us couldn't keep staying together at someone's house, eventually someone's parents would care and such. Everyone's parents would be home and we'd have to go to our own places.

I wondered if I would be able to sleep without Jeff beside me once this was all over… I was starting to think that maybe I wouldn't be able too.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Okay, I'm sorry this took so long, as you know I was having some sleeping issues, and then some personal issues came up. I lost someone I care about dearly and I was a bit torn on how to deal with it. Things have been pretty busy, but I'm back and I should be keeping up with the updates again :)

And secondly, I'm sorry this is a short update, but it's just getting up the suspense ready for the next update, so I hope you enjoyed it. We're getting very close to the end now, but I've really enjoyed writing this, despite the muse threatening me with a shelaileigh.

Oh and did you hear that Mr. Kennedy has been released from his contract? Right after he came back too…

Please review, I love hearing from you and I try to reply to them all, also, if you haven't, take my poll! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **Sadly I own diddly squat other than the OCs. Lol. It's AU, so some facts are off, but I hope you still enjoy it!

* * *

Secrets, Blackmail and Lies…

Chapter Fifteen

Waking up the next morning I felt refreshed, glancing over at Jeff beside me and smiling before sliding out of the bed with him. We both headed downstairs but I stopped in my tracks when I saw Van standing in the kitchen- holding a red envelope. Jeff walked straight into me and I didn't even budge.

"No! No this was supposed to be OVER!" I exclaimed, but before I could freak out more Jeff's arms wrapped around me from behind and Van held out the envelope to me. It had my name on it.

_Dear Adamma,_

_I hope you didn't think our little game was over yet. I doubt you're going to school today, but you will be headed to the place where this all began. Go to the tree where you all met that first night, and from there head into the small woods. About five minutes in you'll find a large cabin. Bring your key, you'll need it._

_Come alone. If you don't, you __**will**__ be hurt, and you will force me to hurt someone else…_

_Goodbye Adamma…_

"No way!" Jeff said, obviously reading it over my shoulder. By this point in time everyone else had gathered and was watching me reading it critically.

"No way what?" Bree asked, looking concerned.

"No way are you going to that cabin alone! I don't care if he says you'll get hurt, as long as we're there, you'll be fine!"

"No!" I exclaimed, pulling away from Jeff and giving him a stern look. "He's threatening to hurt my mother if I don't go alone. I'm NOT gonna let that happen. I'll be **fine**." With that I stormed upstairs to my room and found some clothes before I went to shower. I stuffed the key I needed into the pocket of my jeans along with my phone. I could hear everyone talking downstairs but I ignored it. Once I was showered and dressed I yanked on some shoes and went downstairs.

"I'm going now. I'll be back when I'm back. Don't trash my house." I then walked quickly out the door, though I could hear Bree yell for me from the living room. They let me go though, Bree and Van knew that once I had made up my mind like this I wasn't going to be swayed.

It didn't take me long to get to the tree, and glancing around I followed the instructions, heading into the small section of woodland. Just like the letter had said, about five minutes into the woods I saw a large cabin. I fished out my key and headed up the stairs of the little patio. I tried the door, only to find it locked, so I stuck the key in, unlocked the door and stepped in cautiously. I doubted anyone would hear me out here if I screamed. I walked in a little further, through another door, the room dimly lit with candles. I stood there for a moment, blinking and trying to get used to the darkness. I didn't get a chance.

Someone grabbed me from behind, and as I thrashed in their arms a cloth was pressed to my face. Moments later, everything went black as my body limpened.

-

-

-

When I woke up I found that I was still in that little cabin, propped up on a seat with my arms tied behind my back. Looking around and adjusting slowly to the light this time I saw a figure, just one, standing there, watching me.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked harshly, voice slightly hoarse. Somehow I kept my voice from sounding afraid, though really my heart felt like it was hammering away at a million miles an hour. He was holding a tape recorder. Moments later he slipped a piece of paper into my lap.

_So we finally meet Ada… Well not really, I know you can't see my face. All you need to do is talk into the tape recorder. Tell your friends to come here. Then I won't have to hurt you._

He was right, I couldn't see his face. It was covered with a black ski mask, but nonetheless I glared at him. "No! I won't fucking do it!"

No way was I gonna draw everyone here for him.

I heard a soft growl being emitted from the guys throat, and he pressed play on the recorder, placing another paper in my lap.

_DO IT…_

It was then I noticed something glistening- he held a knife in his hand. "Guys! No, don't do it! Don't come here, please don't!" Before I even registered that he had moved there was a sharp pain in my arm and I cried out- he'd sliced part of my arm open. He pulled the papers off my lap and I could hear them crinkling.

"Don't come! Don't you guys!"

The knife strayed towards my arm and I let out another cry, "Stay where you are!"

He pressed the stop button on the recorder, disappearing behind me. I could hear him moving, and then again I felt the cloth over my face, soon slumping into the chair as the world went black.

-

-

-

I woke up for a second time in this stupid cabin, feeling a little groggier than the last time. I looked around, though my vision was still a bit hazy, I was alone, as far as I could tell. I winced a little when my arm throbbed, and I glanced at it to find that my arm was rather bloody, but it all seemed to have dried and no more was flowing. From what I could gather from a tiny amount of light that seeped in around the edges of a black curtain that was obviously hiding a window, it was around 1, maybe 2 in the afternoon and my friends were probably freaking out, wondering where I was.

My hands were still tied behind my back and after a moment of struggling against the ropes I gave up, resorting to looking around again, shivering a bit. The room was cold and I was only wearing a singlet top. The room looked old and abandoned, and I think, from what I could make out that part of the floor might have been rotting. There was a desk in the corner and it certainly looked like it was rotting, a box sitting atop it. I think _he_ might have brought it with him, because it didn't look that old.

I couldn't hear anything except my own breathing, and I knew that even if I screamed no one would hear me. Our town may have been small, but this area of the woods was secluded and even if someone heard they'd probably think it was just kids fooling around. I may have only been a teenager but I was most definitely not fooling around.

I wondered what everyone else was doing, and I hoped they were okay. I hope they listened to the tape, that they didn't come after me. If anything happened to them because they were trying to rescue me… well… I don't think I could ever forgive myself…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait, but I guess it kept you in suspense! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, although the story is coming to it's end… It's a bit short I suppose, but I think it's pretty good, and I'm rather sure you'll get the next chapter soon!

Please review, I love to hear from you. There's some people who have faved or put this story on alert that haven't commented- I'm not saying you have to review, but I would like to know what you think. I'm flattered enough that you liked it enough to favourite it and put it on alert though :) Also, take the poll!


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** Sadly I own diddly squat other than the OCs. Lol. It's AU, so some facts are off, but I hope you still enjoy it! Also, this chapter is sort of in the third person, rather than the first since Adamma isn't actually in this chapter :O

* * *

Secrets, Blackmail and Lies

Chapter Sixteen

"What do you think she's gonna have to do?" Bree asked softly, the others sitting around the house in silence while they waited for some sort of news. Adamma had been gone for a little while now and they weren't sure what was going on.

"Probably more destruction…" Greg muttered, rolling his eyes and shaking his head slightly.

More time passed and everyone was becoming increasingly nervous.

"Where the fuck is she?" Van demanded, standing up from where he'd been sitting on the couch, attempting to be casual.

"She'll come back…" Alifa said softly, though her voice was shaky, like she was about to dry. Suddenly Jeff shot up from where he was sitting and walked towards the door. Everyone watched for a moment shocked, and soon he stormed back in a red envelope in hand. He ripped it open and a tape fell out. Jeff read the letter while Van picked up the tape, Jeff's eyes narrowing.

"He fucking HAS Ada! He fucking took her and now we need to listen to the damned tape!"

"What else does the letter say?" Alifa asked softly, trying to keep Jeff calm.

"It says there's a cabin in the woods we have to go too, and to bring our keys."

"Oh fuck no!" Punk exclaimed, shaking his head as he curled his arm around his girlfriends waist.

"He said that if we don't want to go that tape will change our minds."

Van sighed and walked over to the stereo-system that was in the living room, slipping the tape in and pressing play.

Suddenly a voice came over the speakers…

"Guys! No, don't do it! Don't come here, please don't!" She cried out moments later and there was a strange crinkling sound.

"Don't come! Don't you guys! Stay where you are!" Everything went silent after that and Jeff growled loudly.

"We are leaving NOW."

"Where to?" Van asked, in a strangely calm voice.

"It says to go to the tree we met at first and head into the woods. The cabin is about five minutes in" Jeff's voice was low with anger, but seemed calm. "Everyone got their keys?"

Everyone nodded and so they all left for Kura park, convening around the tree for a moment before heading into the woods. Five minutes later they came upon a cabin and a series of red envelopes laying on the steps.

Everyone picked up a letter and shakily Greg cleared his throat, waving the envelope. "Mine says it should be opened first…" So everyone turned to him as he opened the envelope carefully.

"It says I have to read part out loud…" He murmured, reading it to himself before clearing his throat and speaking again. "I'm glad you are all here. This is the final level of our game. Do as you are told and no one will be hurt, but if you disobey I will hurt Adamma again. Welcome to the last level of the game… Have fun…"

Chills ran throughout the group and they all looked around at each other nervously.

"Let's end this." Matt said harshly.

"Lets…" Shannon agreed in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

"It says I have to go around to the back of the house and go to the door farthest to the left. It says there is a chest inside which I have to unlock to get my envelope… but I can't read it for forty minutes."

He reached into the fat envelope he held and pulled out a stopwatch, holding it out for Punk to take.

"Dude, why me?"

"Letter says so." Greg said simply, shrugging his shoulders. "It also says you start the time after I walk to the back of the house. After five minutes Alifa has to take her turn or something." He explained, looking around the group and taking a deep breath. "Okay… here I go." And with that he gave a funny little wave and started to walk off around the cabin.

Punk clicked the little button on the stopwatch and Alifa opened her envelope, wondering what her turn would be. "I have to do the same as Greg, except I go into the door on the right side and I only have to wait for half an hour."

She hugged Punk's side as Shannon peeled open his envelope. "Same thing basically, except I have to go around the left side of the house to the door at the end and wait for half an hour. I don't leave until five minutes after Ally though." He said, sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"Five minutes babe…" Punk said, and Alifa pressed a kiss to his lips before digging out her key and heading off to the back of the house. Jeff now opened his, biting the inside of his cheek as he did.

"Same old, but I go to the right side of the house five minutes after Shan leaves."

Van opened his next and sighed "Yeah, I'm on the right too, gotta wait twenty-five minutes and leave five minutes after Jeff."

"Time to go Shan." Punk interrupted and the boy left, while the others opened their envelopes revealing similar instructions.

When it came to his turn Jeff left, walking around to the right side of the house and fishing out his key. He opened the door and walked into the room, heading over to the chest inside of it and sliding his key in to unlock it. He never got the chance to turn it though as someone wrapped their arms around him and pressed a cloth over his mouth and nose. He fought back as hard as he could, but he'd been caught by surprise and the chemical on the cloth quickly weakened him, his body going limp in their blackmailers arms. Blackness in front of his eyes. The only thing he could think was '_this is not how this game is supposed to end_.'

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, sorry this update took so long (and sorry it's short)! We really are nearing the end of this story now, you'll be finding out the secrets of our lovely cast! Truthfully, Weight of the World will probably be updated again before this one is, but I will try to update faster, especially since we are SO close to the end.

Please review, I love to hear from you. There's some people who have faved or put this story on alert that haven't commented- I'm not saying you have to review, but I would like to know what you think. However, I'm flattered enough that you liked it enough to favourite it and put it on alert though :) Also, take the poll!


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** Sadly I own diddly squat other than the OCs. Lol. It's AU, so some facts are off, but I hope you still enjoy it!

* * *

Secrets, Blackmail and Lies…

Chapter Seventeen

I'm not sure how long I sat there alone for. It could have been minutes- maybe it was hours. I listened out for any noise but didn't hear anything- although sometimes my mind played tricks on me and I thought I might have heard something. It was so brief though I figured it was nothing.

I glanced at the window and could tell from the slight amount of light escaping the crack in the curtains that the sun was setting. I wondered if I was going to be left here- hopefully my friends had listened to me. My arm was hurting less now, but they were still positioned awkwardly.

Suddenly the door burst open and the guy walked back in. I tried to scoot my chair away from him, hissing "Stay away from me!"

He said nothing in response and untied my arms. I told myself to try and punch him, take him down but before I could even move he had his knife at my throat. He guided me out of the room without a word and led me into another one. When my eyes adjusted to the dim light that was coming from a crappy bulb in the centre of the room I gasped.

All my friends were sitting there, unconscious and tied to chairs just like I had been. "No…" I whispered as he guided me to another chair, forcing me down onto it before pulling the rope out of his pocket and tying me to the chair again, tighter this time, making me give a soft cry. The rope had brushed against my wound.

I looked around at all my friends and felt relieved when I didn't see any blood. "What the hell…?" I heard a groggy voice mumble and my head snapped around.

"Greg?" I whispered…

"Ada…" He paused, eyes glancing behind me for a moment… "Is that him?"

"I guess…" I murmured and watched as Greg struggled in his ropes for a while before getting frustrated.

"DAMN MOTHERFUCKER!" He cursed loudly, making me flinch.

"What the hell was that?" I heard a soft voice ask, rather uncharacteristically.

"Alifa?"

"Ada…" She murmured, looking at me concerned- she seemed awfully pale.

Soon after that everyone began to wake up, struggling in their constraints, but when even Matt couldn't break loose from the ropes they stopped struggling.

I turned my head to the side as far as I could so I could see the guy. "What now?" I demanded of him, and he straightened up, walking around the group slowly, looking at us all.

"Who are you?" Shannon demanded and the guy chuckled, reaching up to pull the black mask he had been wearing off. He ran a hand through his hair, smoothing it and I stared at him for a moment. He as actually rather good looking, dark hair and blue eyes with a squarish jaw. He seemed somewhat familiar to me, but I couldn't place him.

"Who are you exactly?" Greg demanded now and the guy let out another bark like laugh.

"Of course you wouldn't recognise me…"

Even his voice seemed familiar to me…

"Even though we go to the same goddamned school none of you fuckers recognise me!" Everyone stared at him confused, whilst I frowned, trying to place his face. "No you're all too stupid for that!"

"Let us go!" Matt demanded.

"No… no I don't think so Matthew…" He taunted with a sadistic grin on his face. I shuddered.

"Fucker." Van mumbled and the guy laughed. Suddenly it hit me who he was, though it didn't make sense to me.

"Oh my god…" I whispered and everyone turned to look at me. "Duane… Duane Cornwell…"

"You know me?" He asked, eyes suddenly seeming to light up in a creepy way that made me shudder again.

"Why does that name seem so familiar to me?" Bree mused, frowning a little bit.

"Because he has Advanced English with us…" I said nervously, watching as he nodded and started walking over to me. He walked around behind me and put the knife to my neck, making me gulp and everyone else sit up straighter in their bonds- Alifa gasping.

"You guys are worthless…" He said in a colder voice than before, and it chilled me to the bone.

"What the fuck did we do to you?!" Matt demanded loudly, yanking against his restraints.

He pressed the knife a little harder to my neck, making me whimper. "You guys are all going to behave and do as your told… or…" He pressed the point of the knife into my neck slightly, drawing a little blood.

"Leave Ada alone!" Van exclaimed and Duane chuckled softly.

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"Why not?" Shannon asked and I felt Duane lean in close, his breath washing over my ear.

"We're so much alike…" He breathed and I shut my eyes out of reflex. "You're all here for one reason… I know your secrets. You haven't told anyone bout them and nor have I. I'm not going to either, but you are going to share your secrets with the people in this room. If you don't do it I will kill all ten of you."

He pressed the knife in a little harder and I whimpered.

"Stop!" Bree exclaimed and he laughed again, relaxing the touch of it against me.

"Okay…" He purred. Then something clicked in my head.

"Idiot… you said ten. There's only nine of us."

"Riiiight…" Duane murmured, stepping away and walking over in Shannon's direction. "Shannon… as the youngest you get to go first." He said with a creepy grin on his face.

Shannon lowered his head, and I could tell he was blushing.

Duane only laughed, "Shanny…" He said in a mocking, sing song tone of voice.

Shannon looked up at us all, and I could see the confliction in his eyes, my heart sinking. I felt terrible for him. After a moment he lowered his head again, I think he was shivering.

"I…"

* * *

**Author's Note: **We are SO close to the end now babeh! Lol. Sorry this took so long to get updated! I will hopefully update again soon, I think I have the muse back again for this one, but not to worry, we're so close to the end it shouldn't keep me from my other things ;)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We're about to get some secret action going on in the next chapter. Any questions?

Anyone want to comment on Duane? What he's said? Why'd he say ten? Did anyone think he was Randy for a sec? lol

What's Shan's secret? What are other peoples secrets?

Feel free to guess in reviews! :D I love to hear from everyone and I try to reply to you all! Also, take my poll. The results ARE interesting. I think I'll close it soon but I want a couple more voters yet.

Toodloo for now, but I don't think it should be too long before I update again :D


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** Sadly I own diddly squat other than the OCs. Lol. It's AU, so some facts are off, but I hope you still enjoy it!

* * *

Secrets, Blackmail and Lies…

Chapter Eighteen

"I… I've…" Shannon stuttered, squirming in the seat, twisting to look at Duane, shaking his head a little, "Please don't make me tell!"

Duane got that crazy, sadistic looking grin on his face again before he spoke, "Go on Shannon, tell them. They're your friends. Tell your friends."

"Guys I… I have… I used to… I mean… I… I've cut!" He blurted out, tears filling his usually happy eyes, and I felt like my heart was breaking.

Shannon, the youngest one in the group, the goofball, always happy. That Shannon cut?

I stared at him, feeling breathless.

"Shan… kid… why?" Matt breathed, as the oldest of the group I guess he felt responsible.

"I don't fucking know, okay!" He exclaimed, and I could tell he was trying to hold back the tears, "It was my parents and… and the blade was there and I need it! I fucking needed it!" His tears spilt over then, they were silent, but I could see his shoulders shaking.

I had tears spilling from my own eyes too, and I wished I could go over there and hug him. I'd always thought Shannon was happy… I noticed everyone else had tears in their eyes as well as they looked over there at Shannon, probably thinking things that none of us had ever imagined.

Except Matt.

"No Shan. You had _us_" He spoke before looking away from Shannon.

"Matt?" Shannon whispered, sounding heartbroken, "Matt… say something… please say something…" Shannon pleaded.

I saw Matt's jaw twitch before he responded. "Go to hell Shannon." He said harshly, refusing to look at the boy.

Jeff's jaw twitched as well before he looked away and after a moment Greg and Punk followed suit. I felt terrible for Shannon, listening to him whisper, "Guys… I… please…"

"Now that was fun." Duane cut in and I turned to stare at him incredulously. He laughed, "Trust me, that one isn't even that bad, No offence though Shanny, you slicing into your veins is pretty fucked up." He taunted.

Then he turned to Matt and walked over to him slowly. "And you… Matthew?"

"You know as well as I do I don't have a secret you fucker! The only reason I agree to go along with this is because you threatened my family! I've already lost my mother, I won't lose anyone else!" Matt yelled, glaring daggers at Duane.

"Awwwe, how touching. Little Matty misses his mommy…" Duane taunted and narrowly missed being spat in the face by Matt. He straightened up a little bit now and walked over to Donovan. "Right. You're next."

He tapped the knife on Van's shoulder and I hissed "Don't you fucking touch him!"

Duane simply laughed, "Oh I don't know if you'll be friends after you hear this. Fucking tell them Donnie-boy."

I saw Van twitch at the use of his nickname, and when he finally looked up at me and then Bree my heart nearly stopped. His eyes had glistened at hearing Shannon's story, but he now had tears rolling down his face.

"You guys both know my parents are divorced… but you've never known why…" He murmured, voice low and soft, it was a little hard to hear him. "I… Ever since I was… about ten my dad… well he got violent. At first it was a slap… then he'd hit me with his belt… I didn't think it was weird but… but one day he got really mad and he beat the crap out of me with the belt, broke three of my fingers and fractured my arm… I couldn't sit down properly for over a week…" He paused a moment, choking up and his shoulders shivered.

"It continued… until I was sixteen…"

I felt more tears welling up in my eyes- we'd never known. Obviously his dad had gotten better at hiding the bruises because we'd never seen anything. I felt so bad for not being able to help him.

"He started whipping me and… and threatening to do the same to my little brother… and I just snapped. I beat the shit out of him… he was the one in hospital that time…" He clenched his fists… "After that mum finally got the divorce and he… he's in prison now… it's why I had all those days off…"

I was stunned, I had never seen Van cry before now, and here he was sobbing his heart out. "Van… I… I'm so sorry… why didn't you tell us… we could have… we could have done something!"

"Van…" I hear Bree whisper and I didn't need to look at her to know that she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"No! I didn't want you to get hurt… You don't… you don't hate me for this?" He asked, voice shaking. I'd never seen him so insecure before.

"Never Van… I'd never hate you." I assured him.

"Exactly…" Bree whispered, "Neither of us ever could."

"Awwwe… how touching…" Duane sneered, glancing at Bree. "In that case how about you get your not so big secret out of the way…"

She looked at Van and sighed softly, nodding a little bit. "Van?" She murmured, waiting for him to glance up at her. "I love you…"

He blinked in shock, and Duane started laughing like a maniac in the background before striding over to Alifa, giving Van no time to react. Alifa was pale, shivering like a madwoman and I was worried she might faint.

"Come on Alifa… share your secret…"

"I… I" She stuttered, taking a deep breath. "It's not really a bad thing… I just didn't want everyone to find out…" She glanced over at Punk, a tear sliding down her face and she bit her lip.

"Babe… what's wrong?" He whispered and she sniffled softly.

"Punk… I… I'm pregnant… you're gonna be a father…"

"I… I" Punk choked out, looking shocked, and suddenly Duane's comment about killing the ten of us made sense to me.

"Baby please say something!" She begged him and a grin broke out on his face.

"I'm gonna be a daddy?"

Alifa broke out into a relieved grin, "Yes, yes you are!"

"That is…" Duane taunted, eyes twinkling crazily, "If she can forgive you…" He glanced down at Punk. "Tell her."

"N…no… come on… it doesn't even matter…" Punk mumbled, glancing away.

"Tell her!" Duane commanded loudly and Alifa flinched.

"No! No I can't… baby… I love you!" He told Alifa, looking at her desperately.

"Punker, I love you too, just please tell me!" She was starting to look freaked out, and Punk slumped down in the ropes.

"Please don't… you'll hate me forever and you'll never want to see me again…" He mumbled, and I saw a tear shine down his cheek.

"Please just tell me…" She said, her voice cracking and he looked up at her.

"It was before we got together, I promise you Ally! I promise…"

"What was Punk?" She asked, looking confused, and he looked away from her for a moment.

"June… I slept… I slept with June."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I told you I'd have this up soon! Please don't hate me over Shannon. I don't want people to go 'Oooh, you made him emo, you suck, that's gay' because that's not what I meant by it… He really does have some problems in this story.

Anyone shocked? So far we've had Shannon's secret, Matt's non existent secret lol, Van's secret, Bree's secret, Alifa's secret and Punk's secret.

I know some people are like WTF wouldn't his straightedge ways mean he wouldn't sleep with anyone except the person he intended to be with forever? But the purest most basic form of being Straightedge has nothing to do with abstinence from sex, only refraining from alcohol, drugs and smoking, so that's what I went by.

Also don't kill me for the way people reacted to poor little Shan. They're not bastards, they're just… shocked. Stay tuned for next chapter, we still have Greg and Jeff's secrets to go, and Adamma's non existent one. Plus we learn more about Duane soon.

Please review! I love to hear from you :) Also, if you haven't already, take my poll! Thanks for reading!

Oh and there's only 3 more chapters left!


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** Sadly I own diddly squat other than the OCs. Lol. It's AU, so some facts are off, but I hope you still enjoy it!

* * *

Secrets, Blackmail and Lies…

Chapter Nineteen

Everyone sat there for a moment, shocked at learning this. June was… well one of the biggest bitches at our school- she didn't like ANY of us, especially Alifa, she'd always given the poor girl hell and to hear that Punk had slept with her, even if it was before he and Alifa got together, was shocking.

"What?" Alifa gasped out.

"Baby… it was before there was an us… I would never hurt you on purpose, you know that! I love you… please say it back!" He pleaded with her.

"You bastard! Phil how could you?!"

"Baby please, it was before you! Please say you love me!"

"When?" She demanded and he looked startled.

"I… Uh… like…t…two months before us… She came onto me…"

"So you fucked her?!"

I flinched- Alifa almost never swore. She was mighty pissed off. On one hand I felt bad for Punk- it was before he and Alifa got together, but on the other hand… well how could he sleep with June?

"Baby please don't be mad…"

"How can I not be? She hates me! And you fucked her! Who knows what kind of diseases she might have given you! Given me through you! Our baby!"

"Baby please… please forgive me… I love you!" He begged her, looking desperate. I glanced at Alifa who looked less than likely to incline. I felt bad for him again now.

"Fuck you Brooks. Stay away from me." She hissed, though it was shaky and as she turned away from him I could see tears rolling down her cheeks.

Duane started laughing again, looking between a crestfallen Punk and a heartbroken Alifa before walking slowly over to Greg.

"Your turn for a little more heartbreak…" He said darkly, and Greg's jaw twitched.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you when I get out of here." He hissed at Duane, but the boy only laughed more- I was seriously concerned about his mental health.

"Tell your fucking secret!"

Greg glanced at Jeff who was tied to the chair beside him, before at the floor and sighing. "I'm really sorry…. I was drunk… we both were…. And it meant nothing to me, nothing at all!"

Jeff's eyes narrowed a little, mostly in confusion. "Greg, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"We were both really drunk…" He said again.

"What the fuck did you do Greg?" Matt demanded on behalf of his brother and Greg squirmed uncomfortably.

"We were at the same party, both of us were really drunk. We kissed, but I swear that was all Jeff, just a kiss and it didn't mean jack shit to me! Just once, nothing else!"

"Who?" Jeff growled out through gritted teeth, though I had the impression he already knew.

"Ada…" Greg whispered, looking down and my eyes widened with shock.

"WHAT?"

"We were both _really_ drunk and we kissed, that's all, nothing major…"

"Okay…" I murmured, not really mad, if that was all that had happened. I glanced at Duane. "You just wasted a secret, no one cares about that."

"Wrong. Little Jeffro over there is in loooove with you aren't you?" He taunted Jeff, and I glanced over at him to see the truth. His jaw twitched.

"Fuck you Greg." He muttered, and we all seemed a little shocked that it was true, except of course Greg and Matt.

"I believe it's time for your secret now Jeffrey…" Duane taunted, not leaving time for Jeff to curse Greg out more, stepping a little closer. Jeff hissed through his teeth.

"Fuck you too." He told him, sneering before looking around the group, eyes landing on Matt. "Matt… I'm… I'm really sorry…"

"What?" Matt asked, "What did you do…?"

"I… I'm clean now… I promise." He said, looking up at Matt with tears in his eyes.

"What were you, an alcoholic?" Greg asked, only to get a glare from both Matt and Jeff.

"No!" Matt snapped, "No he was fucking around with drugs, weren't you!"

"Yes…" Jeff admitted, sighing, "but I'm clean now! I'm fucking clean!"

Matt's jaw twitched and he went silent, making Jeff close his eyes in both an upset and annoyed fashion.

Finally Duane walked over to me, pointing the knife at me. "And you little Ada… don't worry… I know you don't have a secret, you're just terrified of losing your precious mummy…"

"Why the fuck did you do this? What kind of sick pleasure are you getting out of this?" I demanded angrily, and then I felt that knife at my throat again, Duane chuckling.

"You have no idea how you people have hurt me. The people in that fucking school, in this fucking town. I wanted you to let Mr Keshet's tyres down Ada, because I knew how much it would hurt you… I know how you care for him… you're a fucking bitch and you deserved it. I had Greg spray that message about you on the wall because you are a fucking whore… you turned me down and your damned father tried to drive my family out of town. You deserved everything I did and more…" He hissed in my ear, the pressure increasing on my throat slightly.

"Why would you want to destroy the school?"

"Weren't you listening? I fucking hate that place and everyone in it. No one there cares about me. No one cares about Duane Cornwell. Even the only place in which I was superior to you all, the chemistry lab… I was still hated there… but I hate you and these simpering twits the most… which is why you're all here… Your secrets weren't that hard to find either…" He continued, standing up straight and removing the knife from my throat.

"You really should shut the blinds Shannon, people can see you otherwise. I happened to be working at the drug store the day you bought and took that test in the toilets Alifa… I actually volunteered to empty the bins that day… Yours was harder Van… I had to look into court records, your name was off the record, but I found enough information to figure out it was you… Greg… I was at that party, even though I wasn't really invited, no one noticed me… Bree's was easy… it was so obvious… Phil… I heard June bragging… and Jeff… yours was the hardest… but I noticed the needle one day in the bin in the toilets, and I watched you as you quit…"

We all stared at him in shock.

"Seeing that place destroyed was a dream come true…" He said, getting that crazy look in his eye, "It almost made the pain go away… all those years…"

I knew there was something seriously wrong with him. He then looked at me again, leaning down to cut the ropes binding me to the chair. Again he helped me up, knife to my throat, leading me over to the door he'd brought me in through. He moved the knife and shoved me forwards as he disappeared through the door. I heard it lock, and I kicked it in frustration, only hurting my foot.

I ran over to Alifa and untied her hands, tears falling down my face again, and slowly we moved around the room, untying everyone.

Undoubtedly the secrets were swimming around in our minds…

* * *

**Author's Note: **I have my groove back! Aren't you lucky!

Wow that was a lot . Let me know if something doesn't make sense and I will come back and clarify it for you. (AKA if I wrote something wrong, please tell me, I wrote this at a ridiculous hour of the morning and I haven't had a chance to re-read it ^^#)

Please review, I love hearing from you and I will reply! Also, take my poll if you haven't already.

Not long to go until the end now! ;)


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** Sadly I own diddly squat other than the OCs. Lol. It's AU, so some facts are off, but I hope you still enjoy it!

* * *

Secrets, Blackmail and Lies…

Chapter Twenty

Matt stalked over the window and attempted to open it, but it wouldn't even budge. He tried breaking the glass, but I don't even think it was actually glass because it didn't shatter. He then attempted to barge the door open but something heavy must have been wedged against it as it didn't move either. He gave up on it, turning around with a ragged breath.

No one was saying anything. Alifa was staying away from Punk, Greg and Jeff were avoiding each other, Jeff wouldn't look at me, no one seemed to want to look at Shannon. I let Bree and Van stand awkwardly next to each other without saying anything.

"Are we all not going to talk to each other?" Matt finally asked, and when no one said anything he nodded slightly.

"Cell phone…" Shannon suggested softly, and we all checked out pockets, finding that they had been taken.

I sat down in a chair and tentatively touched the cut on my arm, and then my throat before Alifa came up beside me.

"Ada… are you okay?"

"Yeah… yeah I think so…"

She nodded a bit and awkwardly nudged my chair. Meanwhile I tried to shake off the slightly dizzy feeling I was having. No one wanted to look at anyone else.

I don't know how long we sat there in the darkness, willing this all to go away. Eventually I looked over at Shannon, sitting all alone in the corner, face buried in his arms and I frowned. I shifted slightly to go over there when we heard a noise that sounded like something being moved, and the doorknob slowly twisted, door swinging open. Every single one of us looked over there, and I took an involuntary step backwards.

When Duane stepped in both Matt and Jeff stepped forward. That's when he produced a gun from behind his back. My eyes widened and I heard both Bree and Ally gasp.

Duane pointed the gun at as with a wild grin on his face.

"Dude… you can't just kill all of us and expect to get away with it…" Greg said.

"Can't I? Face it… you guys have been acting really weird lately… I'll tell everyone you were responsible for what happened at school… that this was a mass suicide because you couldn't take the guilt." His eyes were wider and crazier than ever.

"How are you gonna explain why you know?" Matt asked, and the grin grew.

"It'll be anonymous."

Damn.

Before I could blink, Matt, Jeff, Greg, Punk and Van had all leapt on Duane. A shot was fired and somehow, by a miracle no one was hit, but the only light bulb we had was, and everything was sent into darkness. I could hear the scuffle, grunts and such and more shots were fired. I stumbled in the darkness, bumping into people when I felt a sudden pain in my side. It was the knife again. I yelped and drew away, stumbling back into the wall before covering the wound with my hand and trying to stop the bleeding.

I could sort of hear the sirens in the background and in my fuzzy vision, through the darkness I could see Duane finally get away and press the gun to his head. I also saw Greg laying sprawled out on the floor.

I tried to scream but there was too much pain. The sirens were getting louder. Matt and Jeff tried to get to Duane. He pulled the trigger. This shot seemed so much louder, and I really did scream this time, no matter how bad it hurt, watching his dead body drop to the floor.

"Someone find a fucking light!" It was Punk speaking, though everything was starting to get fuzzier for me. Someone found a torch- it was in one of Duane's boxes, and I hissed when the light shone on me.

"Ada…?" I heard Ally ask softly, and I glanced over at her. "Ada, what's wrong?"

It hurt too much to talk, so I lifted my hand to show her the wound, and when the torch lowered, showing all the blood she screamed. I winced in pain at the sound and everything faded out to black as they rushed over to me as I slid down onto the floor.

-

I woke up late in a white bed and a white room.

"I'm either crazy or in hospital…" I mumbled, blinking a little as the events came back to me. I looked around, noticing my mother asleep with her head on my bed. Obviously I was in hospital.

I waited for a while before Ally walked in, and I mustered up a smile for her. "Hey…" my voice was a little hoarse, but not too bad.

"Hey Ada…" She whispered.

I smiled at her, "Ally, I'm here for a few scratches, I'm not dying… speak up."

She managed a small smile for me as well before I continued, "What happened?"

"You passed out from the blood loss and then the cops arrived with a couple of ambulances… You and Greg were brought here."

"Greg!" I exclaimed, remembering seeing him on the ground and sat up with a small grunt of pain. "What happened, is he okay?"

"He's fine! He's fine… he got hit in the arm with a bullet, but he wasn't hurt too badly. Most of us have already talked to the cops and they know all about Duane, but now you're awake they'll probably wanna come in here and talk to you…"

I nodded a little bit… "How long have I been out?"

"Not long, only a few hours. It's about 5 in the morning." I nodded a little and she continued, "Everyone is outside if you wanna talk to them…"

"No… no I'm tired… I'll just talk to the cops and sleep for a while." I muttered and she nodded a little.

"I'll let them know you're ready to talk to them."

When she left I noticed my mother was awake, and she gave me a huge hug, careful not to hurt me. "Oh baby, thank god you're awake! I was so worried!"

"Hey, you know me mum… I'm tough. Take after you."

She laughed softly and kissed the top of my head. That's when an officer knocked on my door and walked in. A man and a woman. I felt kinda bad for them, they looked tired- it was early.

"I'll leave you to talk to them baby." My mum said, petting my hair.

"Mum, go home and sleep in a bed for a while. I'll be fine. I am fine. I'm only gonna sleep after this anyway."

"That's my girl." She said tearfully, hugging me and kissing the side of my head. "I'll be back to see you again later…" She told me before leaving and I made a face, wiping at the lipstick left behind. The two officers smiled at me as they walked over and I gestured for them to take a seat before they started questioning me.

After the cops left I slept for a while, I didn't really want to see anyone, and I was awoken later by a gentle hand on my shoulder. When I opened my eyes I saw it was my mother. I sat up a little bit.

"What time is it?"

"About 9am. It's time to go home sweetie." She said to me, leaning in and kissing my forehead- at least she wasn't wearing lipstick this time.

"It's Saturday right?" I asked, gingerly getting out of bed. My side twinged a little, but not too bad and Mum helped me pull on my jeans and a loose shirt.

"That's right. Oh…" She said, pulling out a small orange bottle of pills. "These are for the pain. The doctor says you can take two every 6 to 8 hours, but you'll probably only need the one."

I nodded a little, taking the bottle from her and sliding it into my pants pocket. We walked out of the room slowly, her arm around me and I was relieved to see the others must have gone home. I couldn't handle seeing anyone just yet.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm on a roll again! Almost done here :O My goodness. I can't believe this is almost over. Only one chapter left. I hope you're enjoying it.

Please review, lemme know what you think. I love hearing from you and I will reply. Also, take my poll if you haven't! :D

Thanks for reading! Chapter for x-twist_of_fate-x lol :D


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** Sadly I own diddly squat other than the OCs. Lol. It's AU, so some facts are off, but I hope you still enjoy it!

* * *

Secrets, Blackmail and Lies…

Chapter Twenty-One

Monday, and thusly school came around fast. The word had spread around the school about what had happened already. When I got there practically no one was talking to anyone else. Shannon was alone, Bree and Van were talking at least, but I didn't want to interrupt, I don't know where Matt was, Alifa was avoiding Punk and Jeff… well he had some slut hanging off his arm. Punk was with him with a blank expression on his face and just by that it was obvious Alifa wasn't talking to him.

I saw Punk start walking down the hallway without Jeff, so I jogged over to him, trying not to wince as it hurt my side. "Punk…"

He turned to look at me and I could tell he'd been crying. He had red eyes and a pale face. "I'm sorry Punk… I'm sure she'll come around eventually."

Punk only nodded sadly before walking away. I watched him for a while before turning to go to my locker. Jeff was watching me, though that girl was still hanging off his arm.

Ancient History was awkward. Bree, Van and I all sat together at least, Bree and Van holding hands. I smiled, glad they'd finally gotten together. However Alifa was sitting near us, as was Shannon, but not next to us. Punk was sitting with Jeff and the random girl I didn't even know was in our history class. Matt was sitting with one of the footballers, though he looked a little out of place and Greg was sitting in front of Punk and Jeff but wasn't talking to them.

Needless to say I was glad when the day was over.

-

**Third Person**

Matt, Jeff, Punk, Greg and Shannon all filed into the Hardy household and took seats on the lounge. Everything was silent for a while until Shannon spoke up.

"I'm really sorry you guys… I promise you that I'll talk to you instead from now on…"

Matt stood up and walked over to Shan, embracing him in a weird manly hug. "I'm sorry dude… I was just… shocked and hurt that you didn't feel like you could come to us.

By the end of the afternoon they were all getting along again, though Punk still looked forlorn.

Greg laid a hand on his shoulder. "She'll come around Punk… don't worry."

-

I was laying in bed unable to sleep. It was 12:32AM, I should have been safely in dreamland, but I wasn't. Everything was fine now wasn't it? So why couldn't I go to sleep?

I knew why.

Jeff Hardy.

That asshole was invading my head.

Who does that? Who admits (even if not in so many words) to loving you and then practically the next day is with some slut who could be working a damn street corner?

Even though I thought it was a stupid idea I slid on a pair of shoes and walked outside, shivering at the cool air. I missed Jeff. I missed sleeping beside Jeff.

Within moments I was standing outside of his house. In front of his door. I knew their dad wouldn't be there, he always worked late on Monday nights.

What the hell was I doing?

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

I kept knocking until I heard footsteps. Jeff opened the door in boxers and a white wife beater, making me swallow. Obviously he was sleepy and didn't notice me because the first thing out of his mouth was, "God Punk, just go home I know you miss Alifa and she probably misses you too but if I have to hear about how badly you want to hold her and kiss her and bang her anymore I swear to God I am going to puke, just keep it in your fucking pants or become very friendly with your hand."

I blinked multiple times before managing to respond, "Uh… I don't even know what to say to that."

Jeff's eyes snapped open properly and he looked at me now, "Shit! Ada… what are you doing here?"

"I really _really_ don't know…" I muttered, turning to walk away.

"No, wait!" He said, and a moment later I felt his hand on my shoulder. He turned me around but I kept my eyes glued to the floor. "I uh… I'm not sure if I should apologise…"

"You didn't do anything wrong…" I mumbled, still not looking up, just breathing out slowly and noticing it was so cold my breath steamed.

"You must be freezing…" Jeff mumbled, moving his hand to mine and pulling me into the house, shutting the door behind me.

"A little…" I whispered, letting him lead me in. I followed him in a bit further, and took the hoodie he thrusted at me. It smelt like him, and I gladly pulled it on. I missed that smell.

"Why'd you come here?"

"I couldn't sleep… it was too weird…" I whispered.

"Me too…" He agreed, giving me the smallest of smiles.

It was all silent for a while, and I took it upon myself to break it. "Jeff… can I… can I hug you?"

He didn't reply, instead he stepped forward and I found myself enveloped in his arms, pressed close against his chest. He leaned down to whisper in my ear "I missed you Ada… my bed's not the same without you."

I let out a soft giggle, nuzzling his chest. "I missed you too Jeff…" I whispered back, tightening my grip on him.

"Ada?" Jeff whispered to me- we were standing in the hallway from the door to the kitchen still, just holding each other. "I really do think I love you… Call me crazy but… I'm kinda glad this happened."

I was quiet for a little bit, just absorbing what he'd said before I murmured, "Crazy," And made him laugh softly.

"Jeff, when all of this first started I hated it and I hated you. Everything was horrible and I knew I had to work with people I hated but quickly, as everything went on, I started to like you Jeff, I really did, but then I remembered how many people you..." I trailed off, not wanting to think about the girl that had been hanging off him earlier. I shook my head a bit before continuing, "Anyway Jeff… I… I think I love you too…"

"Really?" He asked, eyes lighting up like a little kids, looking hopeful.

"I think so… but first I want to know something…"

"Go ahead and ask…" He urged me, looking concerned.

"Why were you with that slut today?" I asked, chewing on my lip as I did and fidgeting awkwardly.  
"I don't know… it's just… well I thought you would never want to look at me again. I was pretty sure you hated me, I mean after my secret and everything and I didn't want to have to deal with not being with you because I know that I really don't deserve you and I just thought that if I didn't think about you I would be ok you know? That if I didn't see you it would be ok. But it wasn't ok. It was worse. My mind just kept coming back to you…" He said softly, trailing off at the end and looking rather sad. He pulled away a bit and I looked up at him, only to have my lips met by his.

I wrapped my arms around his neck immediately and he slid his around my waist, pulling me in close to him again. I felt his tongue brush against my lips and I parted them, letting our tongues dance together. When we finally pulled away I sighed softly and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I guess I owe Bree five bucks…" I murmured.

"What? Why?" He asked softly, curious.

"Oh… it's nothing… don't worry." I assured him.

"Well alright then… shall we sleep now?" He asked, and I nodded. A moment later I found myself scooped up in his arms and carried off towards his bedroom, grin on my face.

-

"Ada?" I heard Jeff ask softly as we walked together on Tuesday morning (Matt was walking behind us somewhere with Greg). "Are we together now?"

"I dunno… you didn't exactly ask me…" I said softly, shrugging one shoulder, and Jeff stopped us suddenly, walking around in front of me and taking both my hands.

"Ada… will you be my girlfriend?"

I grinned at him "Of course I will!" I told him, leaning in and pressing my lips to his. He then slid his arm around my shoulders and we kept walking. When we started past Punk's place I stopped and slapped his arm. "Look!" I hissed, pointing.

He looked at where I was pointing and started laughing. "Well I guess they made up…"

Alifa was leaning up against the car, arms around Punks neck and they were making out rather heavily. I beamed and kissed Jeff's cheek before we continued walking. When we got to school I saw Bree and Van standing together under a tree and smirked. I paused and Jeff stopped too.

"Wait here for just a sec." I told him, jogging over to the couple carefully. "Hey Bree," She turned and looked at me.

"Yeah?"

I pulled five dollars out of my pocket and stuffed it in her hand, winking before I jogged back over to Jeff.

"I KNEW IT!!!" She yelled after me, and I laughed softly.

"What was that?" Jeff asked as we started walking up to the school building.

I smiled. "Oh… nothing…"

* * *

**Author's Note: **And that my loves, was the end! Yes, boo hiss, it was terrible xD For x-twist_of_fate-x :)

Please review, lemme know what you think. I love hearing from you and I will reply. Also, take my poll if you haven't! :D

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
